Overlord: Choque de los mundos
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: En la batalla final contra Lysson por liberar Kalos de las garras de los Flare. Satoshi y sus amigos terminan misteriosamente en un nuevo mundo totalmente ajeno a los pokemons y encima enfrentando a seres y fuerzas desconocidas. ¿Podrán Satoshi y sus amigos lograr sobrevivir lo suficiente para descubrir el secreto de este mundo? Averiguenlo.
1. Prologo: El fin y el principio

**Overlord – Choque de los mundos. Preludio.**

.

.

 _Prologo:_

.

.

Habían conseguido lo inigualable. Detener a Lysson y también a aquella aberración a la que llamaban proto-Zygarde o Zygarde-Primal. Ahora mismo Satoshi y compañía podían sentir que todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Toda la fuerza unificada de los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos, sus amigos y el apoyo de todos los demás aliados, como Diantha, Sakki, Alain y la fuerza aliada de Hoen, encabezada por Maximo, habían sido necesarios para dar termino a aquella contienda.

Satoshi, fue abordado por Serena, quien había acudido a abrazarlo al no poder aguantar los nervios que le angustiaban. La sorpresa de dicho abrazo, dejo desarmado al azabache, y en su encuentro sus inseparables amigos; Clemont y Bonnie acudieron para amenizar dicho contacto. La escena se tradujo en un gesto grato para toda la comitiva y una manera de divertirlos tras todo lo sufrido. Todos podían sentirse más que aliviados…sin embargo, esta batalla aún no había acabado.

.

.

–Esto aún no acabado… –La voz áspera y furiosa fue reconocible para los ahí reunidos. Entre todos ellos no pudieron evitar exclamar un agudo…"QUE"

.

.

En efecto se trataba de lysson quien supuestamente había desaparecido tras caer por de torre prisma, ahora de alguna forma habia aparecido aquí mismo… ¿Cómo era esto posible?

.

.

–Puede que hayan arruinado mis planes originales, pero al menos, me asegurare… ¡De borrarlos a ustedes de la existencia! –Amenazo con fuerza.

–¡Ríndete ya Lysson! ¡Tus secuaces han caído y tus aliados se han vuelto en tu contra! –Diantha le respondió. Y era cierto…hasta donde sabían, ya no había fuerzas enemigas en pie de lucha.

–¿Eso es lo que creen? No imaginan siquiera que mi poder es más que suficiente…para aplastarlos como viles insectos. –Ebrio de poder o al borde de la locura, Lysson mostro su carta final; El dispositivo que llevaba adjunto a su antebrazo hizo su función y aquella efigie cobro vida una vez mas…indicándoles a nuestros héroes que era hora de la contienda final.

.

.

La posterior batalla fue más bien una masacre, en el sentido metafórico aunque el resultado no era muy lejano de lo que esa palabra describía. Primal Zygarde podría tener el poder de hacerlos añicos, pero la voluntad de su controlador evita su destrucción. Era un hecho que primero quería hacerlos sufrir. Hacerles desear la muerte antes de concebírselas. Un deleite digno de los dioses.

En vista de lo que parecía una inminente derrota; todos los héroes congregados se irguieron…tras recuperarse por aquel infructuoso ataque…a vista de todos. Quizá lo único que tenían era una carga final de frente, con todo lo que tenían, sería la mejor forma de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sin embargo…puede que muchos de los ahí reunidos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar ese asalto. Una razón más para asegurar la victoria en el primer golpe.

Y así fue como Satoshi Katsumoto ordeno iniciar la carga hacia el enemigo, liderando su avance cual guerreros de antaño en una clásica batalla decisiva. Sin embargo, todo ese valor y entrega, todo ese sacrificio y autentico apego a la causa, pudieron lograr muy poco, cuando Lysson por medio de Primal Zygarde, disparo un pulso de energía. El haz de luz cegadora, barrió con la formación del grupo interrumpiendo su ataque y provocando un intenso estruendo, seguido a una onda de choque que termino por derribarlos a todos, inclusive a los más fuertes.

Satoshi dio tumbos mientras volcaba sobre su espalda en un aterrizaje forzoso del cual solo la noción de dolor agudo en su cuerpo le permito creérselo. Y el resultado no fue tan distinto del de los demás. Curiosamente a unos metros de donde el azabache aterrizo mascara Blaziken había impactado de espaldas sobre el suelo. Mostrándose a leguas lo doloroso que había sido dicha caída. Además del hombre enmascarado; los dos hermanos Meyer.

Clemont y Bonnie habían sido cubiertos por aquel enmascarado para protegerles del duro suelo. Ellos lo notaron apenas levantaron la vista. Entonces los tres cruzaron miradas, fue cuando aquella mascara se partió debido la contundencia del impacto recibido anteriormente, dejando al descubierto la identidad del héroe anónimo de Luminous. Para los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie fue un shock al descubrir quien se ocultaba debajo de la máscara, nadie más ni menos que su padre Meyer.

–¿Papa? –Los hermanos Meyer se hicieron la pregunta al unísono.

–Hug…hola chicos… –Sin posibilidad de librarse de esta, Meyer solo se limitó a saludarles con una sonrisa adolorida.

–¡Pikapí! –Aquel llamado fue reconocible al azabache, quien reacciono y por ende redirigió su mirar hacia donde venía dicha voz. Ahí estaba Pikachu adolorido alrededor de sus brazos.

–Pikachu…no…Pikachu…por favor, no te duermas. –Satoshi le llamo debido a que el pobre roedor eléctrico se observaba notablemente lesionado, y no era el único.

–Satoshi… –Ahora era posible oír también el llamado de Serena, Satoshi volvió la vista ahora a su contrario, para mirar a la joven pelimiel en condiciones similares a todos ellos, ciertamente no se hallaban en su mejor momento.

Serena…chicos…Pikachu…no…esto…esto no…no puede ser. –Con voz fatigada el azabache negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos le estaban entregando, pero era imposible negarse eternamente. Sobre todo cuando el autor de estos actos se encontraba casi a punto de alcanzar su victoria.

–El juego ha terminado…y como han visto. Eh demostrado ser superior a todos ustedes…no necesito del Team Flare para arreglar este mundo. Yo mismo lo hare, con mis propias manos. –Sea porque Lysson había perdido todo sentido común o porque se divertía como un dictador aplastando con su bota a sus desdichados súbditos, el objetivo a fin de cuentas era el mismo, dejar en claro su victoria. Sin embargo, ninguno de los ahí presentes así como el mismo Lysson no esperaron, fue que uno de aquellos "inferiores" se había erguido para enfrentarle aun.

–No…no te lo permitiré. Fueron las simples palabras del azabache.

–¿Que es lo que has dicho?

–¡Lo oíste más que bien…! No voy…no voy a permitirte… ¡Salirte con la tuya! –Satoshi irguió su mirada, su rostro lesionado, aun mostraba el porte definido de un guerrero. Fue fácil distinguir ese gesto que llamo la atención de aquellos entes que observaban desde lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

–¡Mocoso idiota! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¡Mírate! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Dime que es lo que piensas hacer? –Lysson demando con inquisitivo tono.

–Eso no me importa. ¡Mi prioridad ahora…es detenerte…así tengas que matarme! –Demando el azabache.

–Eso no será problema. –Lysson empuño su brazo, así mismo Primal-Zygarde comenzó a cargar un poderoso haz de luz. El poder destructivo estuvo a punto de ser disparado con toda su fuerza. Lo único que pudo hacer Satoshi, fue usar su cuerpo como un escudo para protegerles. Sin embargo era lógico pensar que como protección, su humanidad no podría hacer nada para evitarles el daño inminente y mucho menos la muerte que se avecinaba.

Este sería el fin, Satoshi y los demás iban a caer ese día. Humanos y Pokemons por igual. Quizá era mejor ser así. Después de todo, para un chico como él. Este mundo utópico, prometido por Lysson estaba lejos de ser hermoso y bello para él. Aun cuando le había prometido grandes recompensas y grandes premios, él nunca acepto esa premisa. Y por ende se había comprometido a luchar con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último aliento.

Zygarde disparo su rayo de energía. Sin embargo y en el tiempo que transcurrió el equivalente a un pestañeo, una fracción de tiempo mucho más corta fue suficiente para que algo totalmente inexplicable sucedió. Algo que solo generaría a partir de entonces un sinfín de preguntas y dudas de todos los testigos potenciales de dicho evento.

Para Satoshi el impacto fue inminente y antes de poder siquiera gritar, la luz le encegueció por completo. Sintió la percepción de los sentidos irse y entonces el olvido absoluto.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.

.

.

/

.

.

Y con esto empezamos esta noche con este nuevo croosover. Queridos lectores sabemos que estamos hasta aquí de fics abiertos, pero como ya he dicho muchas veces escribo por puro hobbie y gusto, y que mejor que abrir este otro fic mezclando eventos donde nuestra pandilla XY terminara en el llamado…NUEVO MUNDO de la historia de Overlord. Espero no adelantarme, por lo que invito a todos aquellos que no han visto el anime de mismo nombre, pues no pierden nada con tal de hacerlo, lo recomiendo…y más la novela ligera que debo añadir es muy buena, y para los que ya lo vieron y sepan sobre la historia personajes y trama, pues les invito a leer este crossover y averiguar cómo harán nuestros héroes la pandilla XY, para afrontar esta nueva aventura. Averígüenlo enseguida.

Aquí Metal Warrion quien les dice…

SIEMPRE FIRMES.


	2. Capitulo 1: El nuevo mundo

**Overlord – choque de los mundos**

.

.

 _ **Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo.**_

.

.

–Si pudiese aprender a usar debidamente este espejo de visión remota, sin duda seria de gran utilidad, para proteger y explorar las zonas cercanas a Nazarith. –Estas eran las palabras en la mente de la existencia suprema que se sentaba en una lujosa silla de metal valioso o madera fina.

Dicho ocupante era un ser no muerto, que podría conocerse como un _Overlord;_ el grado más alto que un no muerto, _Elder Litch_ –Un lanzador de magia arcana que se había especializado en la nigromancia y traspasado su humanidad en el proceso– podía alcanzar. Su túnica negro obsidiana como la noche, era sutilmente adornada por remaches dorados de la túnica, así como las orillas purpuras, el rostro de dicho ser, era desde luego; el de una calavera cuyos rastros faciales, es decir, las cuencas y la alineación de los dientes, mostraban un gesto sutilmente enfocado a una expresión malvada.

Las cuencas obviamente vacías, por ausencia de ojos, podían parecer como si encorvasen una mirada amenazante, su dentadura no ayudaba tampoco en disminuir esta idea, debido en parte a que aun siendo un esqueleto, aquella alineación de perlas parecía entonar una sonrisa malvada y en parte también, por los cuatro colmillos que sobresalían de la alienación…como si aquello ayudase mucho más a entonar la idea de que aquel no era un simple esqueleto.

Aquel ser supremo era nadie más ni menos que el gran Momonga. Aunque quizás, deberíamos de utilizar mejor el nombre de Satoru Tsukune. Quien había sido hasta hace tres días, un humilde hombre de negocios en una firma japonesa y que solía jugar demasiado aquel mmorpg llamado Ygdrassil, el cual supuestamente debió de haber terminado a la media noche de hace tres días. Sin embargo, esa no fue la historia que debió ocurrir. Momonga, había sido hasta ese entonces, el avatar principal que Satoru había utilizado como personaje principal durante todo el tiempo que dedico a Ygdrassil, sin embargo, ahora mismo se había convertido en su cuerpo y después de tres días…comenzaba a pensar cada vez menos como un humano. A estas alturas Momonga pensaba que estaba dejando atrás su humanidad.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos de humanidad latente, Momonga decidió hacer a un lado estos asuntos, después de toda tenia trabajo que hacer. Mientras siguiese siendo este personaje, seguía siendo el ultimo ser supremo creador de la gran metro-tumba de Nazarith, y de todos lo que había en su interior. Incluyendo a los guardianes de piso; servidores y en general todos los npcs que eran creaciones de sus amos. De los 41 miembros del gremio de Ainz Oawl Gown, solo había quedado uno. El líder…Momonga, como el único responsable del gremio.

El viaje a este nuevo mundo era un total sin sentido para Momonga. Por lo tanto su prioridad era la de utilizar todos los recursos, y todos los npcs, ahora sirvientes subordinados para prepararse y mantener a salvo su hogar. Esa era la razón por la que ahora Momonga se encontraba sentado frente a dicho espejo mágico, explorando cuidadosamente las inmediaciones de la tumba. En ese momento, había hallado algunos caminos y senderos poco transitados pero claramente aun en uso. No fue sino hasta que tras un gesto de manos logros ampliar la vista hasta una punto más cercano al suelo. Ante esto, recibió unos aplausos de felicitaciones. Momonga presto atención a su izquierda. A su lado, su mayordomo, en algún momento…uno de los npcs que había ayudado a crear, ahora era su mayordomo personal; Sebastián. Ese era su nombre a secas, sin embargo Momonga termino por llamarle simplemente Sebas.

.

.

–Mis felicitaciones Momonga sama.

–Muchas gracias Sebas. Lamento que tengas que seguir acompañándome durante tanto tiempo. –Momonga le agradeció haciendo énfasis en el tiempo que Sebas llevaba a su lado, puede que él como no muerto, no necesitase comer o dormir, pero Sebas era un ser viviente, claro que gracias al uso de ítems mágicos le podía permitir seguir adelante por más tiempo.

–En absoluto. Mi deber siempre es permanecer a su lado en todo momento Momonga sama. –Sebas le respondió sin tener pendiente a ello, obviamente por la misma razón ya explicada.

–Lo agradezco con creces Sebas. –Momonga o mejor dicho Satoru se había mostrado afable y bienhechor ante sus subordinados, había decidido apoyarse en los npcs tanto por conveniencia propia como en mantener a salvo el legado del gremio de Ainz Owal Gown. Y en cierto modo, también porque hasta donde suponía, él nunca había sido del tipo malévolo. Por ende su actitud frente a Sebas. –Veamos si puedo hallar alguna población cercana. –En ese mismo momento, y casi en un giro de suerte Momonga logro hallar lo que andaba buscando, una pequeña población rural diminuta, apenas podría llamarse aldea, sin embargo; había llegado justo al momento en que había visto varios hombres a caballo y personas de a pie, corriendo por varios lados.

–¿Sera una especie de festival?

–Me temo que no. –Sebas contesto. Fue entonces cuando Momonga observo más en el espejo hasta que pudo observar nítidamente lo que sucedía en realidad, una historia totalmente distinta…y más sangrienta.

.

.

Aquello en realidad era un ataque a dicha aldea. Momonga pudo sentir un resquemor, al parecer darse cuenta ahora, que podía soportar ver masacres enteras sin siquiera inmutarse, pudo ver dichas escenas de muerte y sangre con nitidez, pero parecía tan lejano para él y tan poco mutuo, como una persona que observa a los animales realizar sus clásicas rutinas de vida y muerte.

.

.

–¿Desea que actuemos de alguna forma? –Momonga presto atención a Sebas quien sugirió esto, en vista de la tremenda atención que su amo prestaba para dicha aldea.

–Déjalos, salvarlos no nos beneficiaria en nada. –Fue la orden tajante que demando el Overlord dueño total de la tumba de Nazarith y su palabra era ley. Sebas afirmo, Momonga iba a pasar de la observación cuando una escena capto toda su atención. En algún momento percibió con agudeza la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos no existentes.

.

.

Un par de caballeros que eran prácticamente los que asaltaba dicha aldea, habían acorralado a un par de chicas, posiblemente hermanas, y se habían dispuesto a ejecutarles, sin embargo y aquí fue donde había que resaltar, había sucedido lo que llamo tan tremendamente su atención:

Sin previo aviso un chico, quizá un tanto mayor que las dos mencionadas, había salido del bosque y atacado con una rama lo suficientemente fuerte, como para servir de porra, fue oscilada como arma contundente con la que golpeo en la cabeza del soldado en armadura, sobre su casco, y se había lazado a enfrentar al otro hombre en pie quien pronto alisto su espada. Casi de inmediato otro joven de una edad menor al primer parecido había surgido igualmente armado con una rama, sin embargo este mostraba una falta de destreza más notoria que el de su compañero, quien había evadido el golpe de la espada por solo unos milímetros.

El segundo joven usaba su porra para golpear al caballero derribado y evitar en toda costa se reincorporase. Una vez logrado esto, la escena termino de desplegar su ultimo actuar, se trataba de dos chicas que podrían bien ser las contrarias de aquellas hermanas, resaltándose algo notable las vestimentas.

No importaba que solo hubiesen pasado unos cuantos días desde que todo esto había pasado y que hubiesen convertido en lo que es. Pero una cosa era segura. Por sus vestimentas y formas de actuar ante la situación, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veían, no eran propios de esa región, ni siquiera de ese tiempo.

Sin plantearlo dos veces, Momonga se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigir sus órdenes para con Sebas y que este las transmitiese.

–Sebas. Voy a ir a esa aldea. Dile a Albedo que se presente armada y que activen todas las alarmas. También dile que envíen soldados y tropas especializadas en el sigilo. Les daré las instrucciones de búsqueda y captura.

–A sus órdenes señor. –La sencilla orden fue aceptada por Sebas, mientras que Momonga tomaba la copia del arma de gremio, el báculo de Ainz Oawl Gown. Esto porque al menos hasta donde sabia, un arma de gremio no debía ser utilizada fuera de los límites de este, así que por ende tenía esta replica con una potencia muy cercana al original. Una vez hecho esto, lo empuño hacia el espejo y exclamo el conjuro; Portal con el fin de trasladarse hacia la posición prevista. La magia actuó y en obediencia a su comando.

.

.

Cuando Satoshi pudo despertar, un brillo radiante le cegó con mucha intensidad, cuando se llevó las manos al frente para cubrirse la vista y así disminuir la intensidad de esta. Pudo notar, que más allá de sus brazos había hojas, muchas hojas y demás vegetación que poco a poco iban aumentando en presencia conforme ganaban espacio a la luz, una vez su lista aclaro, Satoshi se encontró con un soleado día en medio de un bosque exuberante. Cuando hubo despejado la mente y comprender que fue lo que sucedió, musito.

–¿Es de día? ¡Es de día! –Satoshi se levantó de un salto, quedando sentado sobre el suelo. Miro a sus alrededores, mirando por doquier. Dándose cuenta que no se encontraban era muy distinto de donde habían estado luchando contra Lysson. ¿Es verdad? Lysson estaba a punto de eliminarlos. ¿Pero entonces donde están los demás? –¡¿Chicos donde están?! ¡A donde están todos! –Les llamo esperanzado en poder encontrar respuesta a sus palabras.

–¡Satoshi! ¡Por aquí! –Esa voz. Satoshi supo conocerla.

–¿Bonnie? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Donde estas!? –Ahueco sus manos para enfocar su voz.

–¿Aquí estoy? –La voz venia de todas partes.

–¡¿De dónde exactamente?! Satoshi se incorporó con algo de dificultad, sus piernas estaban embarradas y sus brazos le dolían, en síntesis su cuerpo le dolía, aunque la quejumbre era tolerable.

–¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí! Ven pronto. ¡Por favor!

–¡Está bien está bien! ¡Ya voy…solo continua hablando! ¿Dime que vez a tu alrededor? –Le pregunto a la par de seguir su oído todo aturdido por su rápida reincorporación sobre sus pies.

–Eh este hay muchos árboles, y mucho pasto por todos lados… –Satoshi no sabía si golpearse la cara con la palma o reprocharle esta burda respuesta.

–¡Bonnie...! ¿Si podrías ser más…más específica?

–Hay un árbol grande. ¡Hay no! ¡Satoshi! ¡Clemont está colgado de un árbol! –Dijo esto y echo a correr. O almenas eso fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar.

–¿Clemont? –Satoshi se detuvo mientras agudizaba su oído.

–¡SATOSHI! –Un segundo grito, esta inconfundible para el azabache le llamo por su nombre. Eso fue imposible de olvidar para el azabache.

–¡Serena! –Y entonces Satoshi emprendió la carrera. Aun cuestionándose donde estaría Pikachu y los demás pokemons tanto suyos como de los demás.

.

.

–¡Atrás…aléjate de mí! –Serena estaba arrinconada contra un basalto. Se encontraba atrapada por un extraño pokemon que ella nunca antes había visto. Era similar a alguna especie de canido, pero no respondía a ninguna descripción de algún pokemons que ella conociera. Su aspecto más cercano sería el de un Migthyiena sin embargo…este no había invocado nunca su nombre, solo se limitaba a gruñir y ladrar…cabía destacar también que su pelaje y en si toda su imagen parecía más la de un monstro que un ser noble y dócil, aun siendo un estatus de duelo.

.

.

–¡Serena! –La pelimiel quien estaba contra la piedra y no había despegado la vista de aquel monstruo escucho a lo lejos el llamado de aquel a quien amaba en secreto. No vacilo ni un segundo en responder a su llamado. –¡Satoshi!

.

.

La fiera que a nuestros ojos podríamos simplemente llamarlo lobo…quizá un lobo solitario, tenía arriñonada, la chica de cabellos miel, y si bien ella era fuerte, esto era otro nivel. Un gruñido del canido fue suficiente para llamar su atención y callarla. Una mirada más fiera sirvió para debilitar su espirito de lucha y una mordida a la yugular bastaría para arrebatarle el aliento a esta presa en potencia. Eso fue hasta que un homínido macho aterrizo justo enfrente de él azotando una gran rama que servía de porra. Como en aquellas cuantas ocasiones en que los dos piernas se habían defendido usando todo recurso a su alcance.

Satoshi había aparecido justo encima del basalto y apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse de una porra improvisada para luchar contra el nuevo pokemon que había visto. Una cosa era segura y es que en todos sus viajes, había visto muchas especies distintas, pero nunca había visto Migthyenas tan aterradores. Seria mentira decir que él mismo no estaba asustado.

.

.

–¡Satoshi! –Serena suspiro en alivio al ver a su enamorado aparecer cual héroe de antología para salvarle de las garras de la muerte. Sin embargo seria exagerar si solo por su presencia y el arma en sus manos, aquel lobo iba a renunciar a su comida. Como Satoshi lo descubrió, aquella bestia estaba hambrienta y el hambre era un factor que volvía a las criaturas de cualquier tipo, peligrosos. Puede que los pokemons predadores, pudieran optar por comer frutos y raíces en tiempos de escases, pero los animales eran un caso distinto. Y como el azabache iba a averiguarlo…los carnívoros se especializan en comer carne por una buena razón.

–¡Serena! ¿Estás bien…? –Satoshi nunca debió su atención del pokemons furioso…aún no había disparado alguno de sus meta ataques, a estas alturas, sería difícil evadir su hyper rayo. Menos sus ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Si…si, si estoy bien. Gracias por venir.

–Esto no acaba todavía… ¿Crees poder subir esa pendiente? –Le cuestiono haciendo referencia la ladera por donde el azabache había bajado.

–Si…si puedo pero… ¿Que vas a hacer?

–Una cosa a la vez. –Le dijo el azabache sin perder la vista al atacante.

–¡No voy a dejarte solo! –Serena perdió los estribos.

–¡No hay opción! –Contesto el azabache.

–Pero… –En ese momento Satoshi perdió la atención del lobo y fue suficiente para que el animal dentro de su concepto como predador, lanzo su asalto. Satoshi fue envestido por la fiera que de inmediato busco clavar sus fauces sobre la garganta del azabache, sin embargo entre su sorpresa y su reacción, el azabache atravesó la rama que anteriormente llevaba de arma. El azabache cerró los ojos mientras hacía mueca de repudio, debido a las fauces de aquel lobo que abrían y cerraban con rabia a solo milímetros de su rostro.

El azabache se enfrasco en una dura pelea con la fiera que quería comer su carne. Esta era quizá la segunda vez en la que Ash hacia frente a un adversario pokemon que tenía intenciones de hacer de él su comida. Algo que para Serena resultaba un verdadero terror, sin embargo más allá de congelarse en su temor porque su mejor amigo y motivo amoroso estaba en peligro, busco la mejor forma de ayudarle. Ella busco desesperadamente por todos lados esperando encontrar algo de utilidad, fue entonces cuando encontró una roca suelta, quizá del tamaño de un balón, el cual también podría ser una efectiva arma contundente.

Satoshi empujo con fuerza la rama que impedía al lobo hacer trizas su rostro. La bestia enfurecida rugió e intento alcanzar de nuevo a su presa. Satoshi rugió a la par, mientras intentaba echar lejos de si al predador que antojaba hacerse con su cara. Afortunadamente para el azabache la ayuda vendría en camino.

Al último momento que empujo al canido una roca impacto de lleno sobre la cabeza de este, con fuerza suficiente para que arrancase un aullido de dolor. Logrando así ganar la oportunidad para que el azabache lograse arrojarlo a un lado, quitándoselo de encima. Cuando reacciono, Serena estaba sosteniendo una roca manchada con sangre, había un poco sobre sus dedos. Al final el azabache tuvo que prestar la atención al raro pokemon el cual se había levantado aturdido y en vista de su herida había salido huyendo. El azabache había tomado su arma para asegurarse que no volviese pero mientras lo siguieron con la vista. No hubo necesidad de hacer más. Ambos se quedaron estáticos ante lo que veían. Finalmente otro llamado les saco de su shock

–¡Satoshi! ¡Serena! –La voz de Clemont les trajo a la realidad. Ambos chicos volvieron su atención a sus espaldas, cuando vieron por encima del basalto a los hermanos Meyer. Clemont y Bonnie quienes estaban bien salvo por unos cuantos arañazos. Sobre todo Clemont. –¿Están…ustedes…bien?

–Por lo visto creo que no. –Dijo Bonnie toda incrédula de ver los arañazos y sangre que llevaban ambos chicos. –¡Serena tienes sangre en las manos!

–Estoy bien Bonnie es…es de un pokemon.

–No Serena…esa cosa. No era un pokemon. –Finalmente Satoshi lanzo la rama lejos con claro enojo.

–¿Que…porque dices eso Satoshi? –Cuestiono la pelimiel, mientras los hermanitos bajaban del basalto para reunirse con sus amigos.

–¿Dímelo tu Serena? Tú viste a esa cosa a los ojos, como yo también lo hice. Los pokemons tienen alma. Esa cosa no. –Fue la sencilla respuesta del azabache, claro que podríamos predecir su juicio, debido a que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca a un animal salvaje.

–Espera Satoshi. ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Qué clase de criaturas hay aquí? –Clemont tuvo que sujetar a Bonnie por instinto. Se sentía inseguro.

–No sabría cómo decirlo Clemont. Pero lo mejor será reagruparnos con Diantha y los demás –Los chicos finalmente se reunieron todos. Cada uno llevaba su mochila, pero por mala suerte si así se podía decir, ninguno de ellos tenía a sus pokemons a la mano. Sus pokebolas mismas habían desparecido. Solo contaban con sus dispositivos…pokedex y pokenav, los cuales para suerte no captaba ninguna señal o siquiera funcionase, así como el brazo mecánico de Aipon que mostraba fallos operativos dejándole descartado.

–Es buena idea pero…para comenzar… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porque despertamos en medio del bosque? –Clemont cuestiono. Pero nadie del grupo pudo contestar.

–Todo lo que yo recuerdo es que Lysson estaba a punto de acabar con nosotros.

–Es cierto. –Serena cuestiono mientras hacía memoria de los hechos de la última batalla.

–Bien. Recabemos todo lo que tenemos. Por lo visto hay algo raro aquí que también tiene que ver con aquella cosa que no es un pokemon. –Aseguro el azabache.

–Pero no lo entiendo hermanito. ¿Qué otras criaturas existen que no sean los pokemons? –Bonnie tenía razón. Aun los virus y bacterias eran considerados pokemons de micro escala. Sin embargo…

–¡AAAAHHHHHH! –Un grito en la lejanía llamo su atención.

–¿Escucharon esto? –Serena exclamo asustada.

–Si…y sea quien sea…está en problemas. –Bonnie asintió.

–Shhh esperen. –Satoshi les mando a callar. –Todos detuvieron su actuar y aprestaron sus oídos, lo mejor que pudieron. Ahí estaba…lejano pero audible. Gritos…a lo lejano. Algo que ciertamente no era nada agradable una vez lo percibieron.

–Hermano tengo miedo… –Debido a la forma tan cruel en que venían escuchándose los gritos.

–Tranquila Bonnie. –Le tranquilizo Clemont.

–¿Que hacemos…? –Dijo Serena.

–No me agrada esto tampoco chicos, pero…la única forma de saber que está ocurriendo…es siguiendo esos gritos. –Esto obviamente fue mal tomado por el resto del grupo que incomodos vieron al azabache.

–¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea…? le escucho. –Humildemente ofreció una disculpa.

–Iremos…pero lo mejor será mantener bajo perfil. –Demando Clemont. –Tras el mutuo asentimiento, tomaron todas sus pertenencias y salieron a toda marcha por ese denso bosque en seguimiento de dichos gritos. Pero nada de lo que habían vivido anteriormente en sus viajes…les prepararía para lo que estaban a punto de ver.

.

.

Era temprano esa mañana, y Enri Emout quien se había levantado temprano esa mañana a recoger agua del pozo, había demorado tanto en su tarea que el alba le había encontrado en camino del pozo llevando el ultimo cubo para llenar el barril de la cocina. La vida en una aldea no era fácil, ni segura pero era vida a fin de cuentas y para Enri…era la única que conocía.

Enri era una joven campesina de al menos unos quince año de edad, su formación había sido sencilla y muy básica, su saber apenas y se limitaba a unas cuantas letras Sin embargo su pueblo, villa carne. Se había mantenido hasta el momento al margen de los problemas y por suerte o la gracia divina, la villa había permanecido a salvo desde que tenía memoria, por lo que solo se había limitado a seguir su vivencia lo mas cómoda posible. Nada fácil para una campesina en una villa perdida en el bosque cerca de la frontera.

Enri pensaría que a fechas de hoy podrían considerarse afortunados de haber vivido en paz y calma en su pueblo por siempre, sin embargo cuando te acostumbras a una rutina, siempre viene una fuerza de mayor influencia a cambiar las cosas y para ella y su familia así como sus conocidos en aquella pequeña población. Iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Un estruendo tomo por sorpresa a Enri, lo que le perturbo el apacible ambiente matinal. Ella intuyo que aquello no podía ser algo normal, mucho menos amistoso. La respuesta vino a sus oídos mientras un grito desgarrador se escuchó lejos de ahí, Enri no lo pensó más. Dejo caer el cubo de agua y salió corriendo rumbo al pueblo, tenía que llegar a casa y alertar a sus padres y su hermana pequeña. No paro de correr ni siquiera cuando difusas siluetas con forma de hombres a caballo aparecieron en la lejanía y periferia de su vista.

.

.

Satoshi y los demás corrieron lo que mejor que pudieron, sin embargo, su agotamiento era aún más extenuante de lo esperado, eso sin tener en cuenta lo dificultoso que fue moverse a través del denso bosque. Sin embargo no tuvieron que correr por mucho tiempo, cuando se detuvieron al momento de salir a una pendiente pequeña, libre de árboles al fin. Cuando posaron los ojos sobre esta, pudieron observar una pequeña aldea campestre cuesta abajo al menos a unos trecientos metros. Algo que sin duda mejoraba su suerte, pues obtendrían información de donde se encontraban, sin embargo, su suerte cambiaria rotundamente, cuando lograron percibir aquellos gritos que volvieron a traerlos a la realidad.

–¡Abajo, rápido! –Clemont ordeno. Todos lucieron sin vacilar. Entonces una vez a ras del suelo, Satoshi se arrastró hasta la orilla de la pendiente cual soldado en combate, entonces pudo echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía, no tardo mucho para que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se asomasen también.

Lo que los jóvenes encontraron ahí, fue una visión que nunca nadie en su mundo original pudo siquiera percibir en sus vidas. Nada más que la visión grotesca de un genocidio en progreso. Orquestado por una guardia de caballeros en armaduras medievales, de refinado acero que era destinada al horrible acto de mutilar y asesinar a aldeanos inocentes e indefensos, que no tenían ningún medio para defenderse y solo podían limitarse a correr por sus vidas. Esta era sin duda la máxima muestra de abuso de un fuerte hacia un débil. Algo en extremo dantesco y repudiable sobre todo, para ojos de nuestros héroes.

Las escenas de muerte y sangre aun a esa distancia, podían distinguirse más que bien. Serena de inmediato desvió la mirada de Bonnie, mientras Clemont y Satoshi sacaron fuerzas de donde pudieron para poder tolerar dichas imágenes: el filo de espadas, el goteo de sangre y el sonido de la carne, siendo tajada y cortada. Era algo repudiable…pero más allá de horrorizarlos, encendió una llama de furia. Y es que para ellos, estos actos horribles no podían ser otra cosa que un ultraje a la utópica ideología que llevaban.

–¿Clemont…piensas lo mismo que yo? –Él azabache lo miro con gesto furioso.

–Créeme Ash, lo haría con gusto, sin embargo…no tenemos a nuestros pokemons, tampoco…estamos en la mejor ventaja. –Clemont le resalto los puntos más importantes, sin olvidar algo más destacable. –¿Y…que hay de Serena y Bonnie?

–¿No sé qué decir…? –Satoshi discernía frustrado.

–Se cómo te sientes Satoshi, pero…si intervenimos ahora, en nuestras condiciones… –Clemont le hizo apaciguar su furia.

.

.

Satoshi miro nuevamente a sus amigas. Serena estaba consolando a la pequeña Bonnie por haber visto aquellas cosas, Satoshi entendía que sin sus pokemons y con todos los factores ya marcados, no representaban una verdadera fuerza punitiva en contra de esos hombres de guerra; asesinos y carniceros. El azabache estuvo a punto de desistir, cuando su visión periférica capto algo que considero intolerable.

A sus diez del reloj pudo observar como un par de jovencitas cuyas edades podrían cuadrar perfectamente con las de Serena y Bonnie, se batían en huida haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no llamar la atención de más caballeros de los dos que les perseguían cual predadores por sus presas. La pequeña apenas y podía mantener el paso que la mayor le obligaba a llevar. Corriendo por sus vidas las jóvenes salieron de la aldea por una dirección cercana por donde ellos observaban. Lo que obligo a reaccionar.

.

.

–Guarden silencio y agáchense. –Presuroso Satoshi les ordeno. Logrando con ello que todos permanecieran lo más agachados posible intentando guardar silencio. Debido a su ubicación, sobre una elevación en los límites del bosque. La actitud de los chicos fue la más adecuada, aun así eso no elimino el factor miedo, que todos ellos sintieron cuando escucharon las botas revestidas de placas de acero de los caballeros que pasaron corriendo en persecución de sus presas.

Los chicos dejaron pasar un respetable tiempo para darse cuenta que en efecto no había nadie más ahí que pudiese verlos. De todos ellos Satoshi mantuvo mirando en la dirección por la que las chicas habían huido siendo perseguidas por los caballeros.

.

.

–Satoshi… –Serena le llamo, el azabache volvió la vista hacia sus amigos.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí…si esos hombres nos ven… –Clemont le reclamo.

–No será necesario que pase eso Clemont. –Declaro el azabache. –Llévate a Serena y Bonnie hacia el bosque. Nos vemos en el mismo basalto donde nos encontramos. –Termino así sin más.

–¿Que estás diciendo? –El rubio casi le grito incrédulo.

–No las dejare morir. –Dicho esto, Satoshi salió corriendo tras los caballeros. –Serena casi lanza un grito a su llamado pero de inmediato recordó que aquello no sería buena idea. Clemont intento pescarlo pero en definitiva el azabache era más rápido que él. Satoshi paso junto a un árbol cercano donde arranco una rama, en el camino agarro un par de rocas del tamaño de un puño, mismos que mantuvo sujetos en ambas manos junto a la roca. Al no contar con nada más para defenderse, eran sus mejores cartas. Sabía que estaba mal dejar sus amigos así como así, una parte de él le decía que debían permanecer juntos, después de todo…aun no sabían dónde estaban…ni siquiera en que tiempo estaban…y si es que aún estaban en su mundo.

Sin embargo, su sentido del deber le decía claramente que debía al menos intentar ayudar a esas chicas a escapar, si por él dependiese, lucharía para proteger a esas personas, aun pese a que no les conociera…eso no justificase que les dejase a su suerte, sin embargo que más podía hacer…era hasta cierto punto un humano…un simple humano. Pero aun así, quería luchar…luchar hasta su último aliento, por las causas justas. Los fuertes deben proteger a los débiles no abusar de ellos. Satoshi era hasta cierto punto, un héroe similar a aquellos de antaño. Si esto era un mundo de fantasía como esos que recordaba. Debería de haber algún aventurero o héroe dispuesto a defender a estos aldeanos…sin embargo, ahora solo estaba él. Tendría que ser suficiente.

.

.

Enri apretó los dientes mientras luchaba por refugiar a su hermanita Nemu en sus brazos. Ella había terminado en esta difícil situación; apenas había llegado a casa para avisar a sus padres, estos habían hecho lo posible por esperarle y escapar todos junto, sin embargo el ataque que había empezado hace poco, avanzo con velocidad y violencia. Apenas la familia de Enri, que solo estaba formada por su padre y madre así como su hermana menor Nemu, junto a ella, fueron asaltados por la puerta que fue derribada por un hombre en armadura. Su padre no lo pensó ni un solo instante y entonces se lanzó contra el caballero en armadura. A pesar de que su padre solo era un hombre de campo, demostró tener fuerza y valentía suficiente para hacer retroceder al hombre de armas y su compañero.

Enri salió junto a su hermana y madre, sin embargo ella lanzo a sus hijas fuera de la hoja de acero que un tercer hombre en armadura lanzo. El mismo...quizá furioso por haber fallado su tajo, presto atención a la mujer y sin ningún miramiento, hundió la hoja de su espada contra el vientre de la mujer. Acción que aterro a ambas hermanas, dejándoles petrificadas. Afortunadamente, el grito fiero de su padre, ordenándoles escapar a toda costa le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Enri sujeto la mano de Nemu y ambas salieron huyendo sin mirar atrás, como su padre se los había ordenado.

Ambas hermanas huyeron de su hogar contra toda voluntad. Sin embargo el peligro no había cesado en nada. Los dos hombres que venían en su persecución no detenían su avance. No había una forma de perderlos. Enri quería pensar en una solución, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era correr, no fue sino hasta que el tirón de su hermana le obligo a defenderse. Nemu había caído al suelo, justo en el momento menos adecuado, Enri había acudido a levantar a su hermana pequeña cuando los arbustos rompieron frente al acero de las armaduras, que aquellos hombres portaban. Les habían encontrado.

Sin solución o escape posible, Enri tomo a Nemo en sus brazos. El caballero lanzo un golpe de su espada, pero ella uso su cuerpo como un escudo a fin de proteger a Nemu. El corte castigo su espalda haciendo una incisión diagonal desde su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo. El dolor le arranco todas las fuerzas así como un continuo gimoteo y una quejumbre nunca antes sufrida. Aun así, el golpe no tenía intenciones de matarla, solo hacerle sangrar y obviamente sufrir, su predador lanzo una risilla indicando que le divertía el dolor ajeno.

Efectivamente aquellos no eran caballeros, al menos no en el sentido literal. Eran soldados del imperio Bahruth que mantenía continua enemistad con el reino de Restize, del cual villa carne formaba parte. O al menos eso era lo que aparentaban ser estos hombres. Soldados venidos de parte de la Teocracia Slane, una federación que en cierto modo, se mantenía neutral al conflicto de ambas naciones. O eso era la versión oficial. La situación actual era un acto de falsa bandera; es decir un ataque con intensión de culpar a otra facción en este caso el imperio de Baruth. Sin embargo...el conflicto de este aparente nuevo mundo…no tenia en cuenta que en este pueblo pequeño…iba a producirse un acontecimiento sin igual.

–Hermana… –Nemu que estaba en shock apenas pudo decir esto, debido a la imagen de su hermana mayor aferrándose a ella y apretando sus dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, eso y sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. El mercenario esgrimió su espada, listo para decapitar a su víctima, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento…un golpe metálico y su compañero cayó al suelo al parecer privado de sus sentidos. Esto hizo que prestase atención al agresor entrante, un joven de rasgos y ropajes extraños que sin duda alguna podría ser considerado un extranjero venido de las tierras del sur.

Aquella imagen de ese forastero distrajo lo suficiente al hombre en armadura como para poder hacer algo, incluso cuando este le lanzo una roca del tamaño de un puño contra su cabeza. A pesar de su casco completo, que solo dejaba un par de ranuras para los ojos, el golpe fue directo a la frente. Logrando aturdirlo con suficiente tiempo como para que aquel joven cargase para envestirlo. El hombre cayó al suelo, mientras el joven azabache con una rama rota golpeo sobre la cabeza del caballero continuamente y sin tregua.

–¿¡Puedes correr!? –Satoshi dirigió su pregunta a Enri, ambas hermanos habían visto cuando ese extranjero de extraños ropajes había aparecido para ayudarles, luchando con audacia, pero también con miedo y desesperación. Enri, aun extrañada quiso erguirse pero el dolor era aun mayor al intentar moverse. Lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos al cerrarlos.

–¡Cuidado! –Nemu grito señalando por encima del brazo de su hermana. Satoshi reacciono justo a tiempo para evadir la espada que el enemigo a sus pies había empuñado con la intensión de ensártala en su pecho, sin embargo, la hoja alcanzo a rasgar su camisa y con ello, rozar su costado derecho. Apenas ignorando el dolor, Satoshi volvió a arremeter contra el caballero. Esta vez lanzo un puñetazo contra el casco del mismo. La fuerza que utilizo seguramente termino dañando aún más su propio puño que la cara del hombre, sin embargo; logro ganar tiempo en su confusión para apresar la mano que sujetaba la espada y comenzar a azotarla contra el suelo, a fin de que soltase la espada.

Ambas hermanas volvieron su atención al azabache, sin embargo, más atrás el otro caballero estaba despertando de su noqueo. Aquello obviamente traería problemas para el ambarino, sin embargo…un golpe con un leño por parte de Clemont, consiguió mandarlo al suelo de nuevo, aunque…con menor eficacia. Esta ocasión, el rubio uso su brazo de Aipom para arrebatarle la espada de su alcance.

–¡Vamos chicas! –Clemont les ordeno. En seguida Serena y Bonnie fueron a ayudar a las hermanas. Sin embargo, detuvieron su avance cuando el caballero con quien Satoshi luchaba, había volcado la lucha a su favor, al rodar sobre este último, aun pese a la resistencia que el joven forastero había presentado, ahora en un papel invertido, el hombre saco una daga de su cinto, la cual había usado para intentar apuñalar al azabache, y lo habría conseguido sino fuera por la resistencia y terquedad que el chico presentaba. Satoshi sostenía la mano con firmeza mientras forcejeaba en el suelo contra aquel hombre.

–¡Satoshi! –Serena estaba de nuevo en shock y Bonnie se sujetaba a ella ante las visiones de violencia aún más cercanas. Clemont que había arrebatado la espada al otro caballero, no sabía tampoco que hacer, sobre todo porque el otro hombre igual se estaba recuperando, aprovechando ese momento en que el chico rubio de ropajes igual de raros que el otro; un aparente forastero que luchaba con su compañero y posiblemente su agresor primario, se había distraído y con alevosía lo había empujado al suelo donde el pobre rubio se arrastró de espaldas, ante el hombre que se levantaba y obtenía una daga de su cinto que de inmediato empuño hacia los chicos…esto atrajo la atención de Bonnie que grito y se escondió en brazos de Serena que apenas notaba la desventaja que había terminado ahora. Enri, pese a que apenas los conoció, entendía su intención de ayudarles pero…solo eran chicos como ella. ¿Qué más podrían lograr…? Estaban…condenados. La muerte vendría a por ellos.

.

.

Literalmente…

.

.

Satoshi estaba perdiendo la lucha, no importaba que tan duro era, aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte, y con obvia razón. Lo peor de todo es que había una daga apuntando a su pecho y por más que intentaba, alejarlo de todo, lo cierto es que la fuerza le menguaba. Entonces sucedió. Una luz purpura apareció a escasos metros de donde todos se encontraba, la irrealidad del espectáculo que aparecio así de la nada, fue suficiente para que todos los presentes detuvieran su avance. Entonces ahí estaba. Cuando Satoshi lo vio, no podía creerlo.

Aquella luz iridiscente, en tono purpura adopto la forma de un ovalo alargado que a simple vista pasaría por una especie de puerta, un portal. Y de este, apareció una figura que fue emergiendo poco a poco; una figura enfundada en tela oscura como si fuesen trozos de la misma oscuridad. Una especie de túnica de inigualable textura en la tela se presentaba ante ellos, la escena de un cráneo, en lugar de rostro emergió por dicho portal. Un ser impensable para cualquiera de los chicos ahí reunidos en dicho día, se manifestó cruzando a través de dicho portal.

Cuando Satoshi, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y de igual forma Enri Emot y su hermana Nemu, se congelaron en absoluto terror, cuando frente a ellos, un monstruo o mejor dicho un no muerto, manifestado como un esqueleto en ropajes arcanos, tan grande o más que cualquier persona que ellos hubiesen podido recordar, yacía erguido en tan imponente figura. Las hermanas estaban a punto de llorar por el miedo y ni que decir de Serena y Bonnie. No es que para él y Clemont la cosa fuese a ser menos intimidante, después de todo…aquel ser, salido de película de terror parecía radiar oscuridad pura, la misma calavera que en teoría, no debía ser más allá de una osamenta, parecía mostrar un rostro con expresión malévola, la confirmación de esto fue ver aquellos luceros carmesí, como candiles avenarles que relucieron desde algún lugar, en lo profundo de dichas cuencas.

La respuesta de ambos hombre enfundados en sus armaduras completas, no fue diferente, es más, parecía que no hubiese diferencia de la edad, todos estaban asustados por lo que tenían enfrente. Era tan absorto que estaba, que aquel que había estado sobre Satoshi, se había erguido empuñando aquella daga en dirección del aparecido; un Elder Licth.

Momonga se había presentado primeramente vacilante. Dado a que aun desconocía de lo que ocurría en este nuevo mundo al que había llegado, igualmente no había entrado en combate real con alguna fuerza combativa de este mundo. Demasiadas incógnitas y demasiados puntos sin cubrir, eran demasiadas variables sin tener en cuenta. En un principio Momonga tenía en mente usar su aspecto físico para intimidar a los soldados, tomar a los chicos que pudiese y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la situación era más complicada. Haciendo caso omiso de sus impulsos humanos, Momonga decidió simplemente actuar como su personaje lo indicaba.

Una vez presente ante los humanos, el Elder Litch levanto su mano en dirección de aquel hombre en armadura que encontró más cercano. Sus dedos descarnados formaron un hueco alrededor de algo imaginario que sostuviese.

.

.

– "Tritura-corazones" –Fueron las simples palabras dichas por aquel espectro, en un tono grueso y sobre marcado. Al mismo tiempo cerro sus afiladas falanges hasta convertirlo en un puño. Todos juraron escuchar algo suave y blando aplastarse. Entonces aquel hombre que sostenía la daga sobre Satoshi simplemente se desplomo en el suelo donde se quedó ahí sin hacer más. Satoshi tanto como las hermanas Enri y Nemu observaron aquello, totalmente desconcertadas, a la par que miraron como, inexplicablemente…sangre escurría e la mano de aquel Elder Litch.

–¡Un monstruo! –El otro hombre empuño su daga, pero a pesar de su postura de batalla. Lo cierto es que estaba temblando.

–Si se trata de mujeres, jóvenes y niñas no vacilas, pero ante alguien como yo, te cuesta mantener tu guardia. –Fue la respuesta sencilla pero marcada de parte del Elder Litch. –Bueno, ya que me hiciste tomar la molestia de venir hasta aquí, me vas a servir de mucho. –Extendió nuevamente su mano, ahora apuntando con su índice hacia el caballero. En dicho falange una chispa se formó con intensidad, y comenzó a tomar fuerza mientras todos los demás, ahí reunidos quedaron atónitos, sin olvidar…que para cierto grupo de chicos, esto les resultaba irónicamente familiar.

–¡ _Relámpago Dragón_! –La orden convertida a hechizo, forjo un poderoso rayo y que pese a su reducido tamaño salió disparado de la mano del Litch en dirección del hombre que se batía ahora en retirada. El desdichado fue tomado en el acto y el arco eléctrico azoto sobre su humanidad, devastando su cuerpo, con una intensidad tal que para aquellos, conocedores del tema, descubrían la aparentemente escuálida debilidad de los humanos en este mundo, aunque...Satoshi llegaba a durar si podría soportar un ataque con la misma intensidad.

El cuerpo calcinado pero cubierto aun por su armadura humeante, cayó al suelo, cual bulto de harina. Todos miraron absortos la nueva jugarreta del Elder Litch.

–Que débil…ni siquiera pudo soportar un hechizo de nivel dos. –Fueron las simples palabras dichas por el no muerto, aparecido del averno. El miedo ahora recaía en aquellos sobrevivientes, quienes remacharon sus miradas aterradas hacia el monstruo. Este les miro ligeramente mientras prestaba atención a uno de los cuerpos, así como a los chicos a su merced. –invocar no-muerto de cuarto nivel… _Caballero de la Muerte_.

.

.

Tras haber dicho esto, una aura oscura apareció desde el báculo dorado que aquel ser malvado portaba; un bastón dorado con intrincado diseño, coronado con nueve serpientes doradas cada una de estas, portando una gema de diferente color. Finalmente, dicha aura oscura, cual humo…se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo que había caído a lado del azabache; cubriéndole completamente, una vez hecho esto aquel humo con mente propia, se convirtió en una especie de alquitrán que envolvió al cuerpo. Satoshi que estaba apenas a unos centímetros, se alejó del mismo, mientras las hermanas se abrazaban mutuamente. Ni que decir de Clemont y las chicas que estaban totalmente petrificados.

Mayor fue el susto de todos, cuando aquella cosa comenzó a moverse y retorcer al mismo tiempo que crecía en tamaño, situación que tampoco termino de tranquilizar a los chicos. Finalmente, un par de candiles tomaron lugar donde deberían aparcar los ojos de aquel antes hombre. Pero solo fue parte de la transformación…aquello que estaba ocurriendo era la habilidad de los Elder Litch de invocar a un no-muerto, sin embargo de un alto nivel.

Cuando la figura doblo en tamaño la altura original, aquella sustancia viscosa desapareció casi en un soplo, develando la figura de un guerrero de gran tamaño, un muerto vivo similar a una momia debido a la piel y carne secada, la cara no era más que una calavera descarnada y seca, y sus ojos oscuros por haber sido cuencas vacías no disimulaban la entonada mirada de furia reprimida. Encima una armadura anticuada y degradada debido a su energía negativa. Al final, el monstruo convocado volvió la mirada a su creador y amo.

.

.

–Caballero de la muerte. –Ordeno. –Ve a la aldea y asesina a todos los soldados que lleven esa armadura. No dañes a nadie más. –Señalo al otro cuerpo caído. El caballero de la muerte reacciono lanzando un potente rugido y entonces salió corriendo a por sus nueva presas. Ignorando completamente a los chicos.

Totalmente fuera de sí, los chicos quedaron mirando aquel monstruo, ignorando completamente a Momonga que igual se había quedado expectante. Sin embargo, antes que otra cosa pudiese suceder, otra figura emergió del portal. Una armadura negro obsidiana de refinada figura se hizo presente cruzando aquella iridiscencia.

–Disculpe mi demora las preparaciones tomaron su tiempo. –Una mujer de altura, similar a la de aquel Elder Litch emergió mostrando su figura imponente. Su armadura contaba con una suerte de linos oscuros simulando una suerte de falda o faldón derredor de su cintura. Y pese a su grácil figura, los detalles en sus guanteletes siendo una especie de garras, y el casco que emulaba una suerte de cuernos sobre su casco. Le conferían una naturaleza de demonio. Aquella hacha de gran tamaño no ayudaba a disminuirlo.

–En lo absoluto. Albedo. –Dijo el Elder Litch. –Llegas en el momento adecuado.

–Me honra con su elogio. –El portal finalmente se cerró detrás de ellas. –¿Y bien…que desea hacer con estos seres inferiores? –Albedo y su amo finalmente destinaron su atención a los jovencitos aquí fue cuando Satoshi, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y las hermanitas se vieron a sí mismos…siendo empequeñecidos por las dos imponentes figuras.

–Por el momento nuestros enemigos son aquellos soldados en armadura. –Indico mirando hacia donde se había ido el caballero de la muerte. –Dejaremos en paz a los demás.

–Como usted lo desee. –Albedo asintió.

–Has sido herida. ¿Cierto? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Enri. Sin embargo y por increíble que parezca, algo se interpuso entre la joven y él; la gran existencia llamada…

–¡Retro-retrocede! –Muerto de miedo el azabache salto a palestra en defensa de las hermanas. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho, apenas y pudo interponerse en medio. Lamentablemente con sus endebles fuerzas ya menguadas, no pudo hacer nada cuando la mujer en armadura llamada Albedo sujeto al azabache con una sola mano y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, lo levanto del cuello mientras cerraba lenta y deliciosamente los dedos cortando su respiración. Todos ahí soltaron un grito de angustia y miedo ante lo que veían.

–¡Insolente bicho asqueroso! –Albedo sujetaba al azabache con su mano izquierda mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su gran hacha y disponía a ejecutar al chico

–¡Satoshi! –Serena clamo su nombre aterrada.

–¡Espera, Albedo! –El Elder Litch le detuvo casi en un grito. –Baja tu arma. No deben ser dañados. –repentinamente aquel ser de ultratumba había perdido el porte y actuado casi como un humano.

–Como ordene. –Albedo soltó a Satoshi cual basura que hecha al piso y acto siguiente bajo su arma.

–Satoshi. ¿Estás bien? –Serena le grito desde su posición sin poder hacer nada más, Bonnie quería ir a por su hermano y que juntos fueran a ayudar a Satoshi pero no podían hacer nada y menos de haber visto la velocidad increíble de aquella mujer guerrera.

–Hujum –El Elder Litch fingió toser para llamar la atención, y recuperar su porte. –Son humanos bastantes particulares. –Dijo a su seguidora. –Sería una pena perderlos tan de repente. –Centro su atención en los humanos de extraños ropajes, sobre todo en aquel extranjero venido del sur. Eso era lo que Enri y su hermana observaron aun muertas de miedo. –Es una poción de curación…sanara las heridas de la joven. –Le explico al joven extranjero y claro a la joven campesina, mientras arrojaba el vial a manos del azabache. Este observo la botella reacciono en su momento como si esta quemase. Sin embargo después de un momento noto que…a sus ojos, solo era una botella extraña con un líquido carmesí similar a-

–Sangre… –Enri clamo esta palabra mientras sus hermana Nemu intento llamar su atención.

–Es medicina. Tómatela o morirás desangrada. –El Elder Litch dirigió su mirada ahora a la joven. Satoshi escucho esto y a pesar de no estar del todo convencido decidió dársela.

–Toma. No…no sé si de verdad sea medicina…pero. De habernos querido muertos…ya lo había hecho. –Satoshi le explico lo más neutralmente. Por irónico que pareciese, podían entenderse a pesar de ser de diferentes lugares.

–Lo…lo tomare. Pero…por favor. No lastimen a mi hermana. –Enri exclamo aterrada por completo.

–Jujuju –dicha risa fue originada por el esqueleto parlante delante de ellos. –Mi querida niña… ¿No lo han entendido aun? –Extendió una mano por sobre los jóvenes. –Ustedes serán muy valiosos para mí. Siéntanse bendecidos…pues ahora…serán siervos del supremo…–Declaro el Litch, mostrándose tremendamente malvado. –Recuerden este nombre para toda su vida… –Al mismo tiempo que recitaba esto, una suerte de figuras oscuras…similares a sombras, emergieron de la espesura del bosque a su alrededor. En menos de un pestañeo, ya estaban rodeados por un enorme grupo de sombras, similares a gárgolas, como aquellas que se hallan en los templos, estaban ahora a un paso de tomarlos por la fuerza. –¡AINZ OAWL GOWN! –Se revelo frente a sus ahora siervos.

Y con dicho nombre en sus mentes, los chicos fueron sometidos por un ciento de manos oscuras e inconsistentes que parecieron una inundación. Satoshi y Clemont intentaron poner resistencia, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada mientras súbitamente un aroma apacible y dulce comenzó a asentarse en el lugar. Por poco tiempo después sus efectos se manifestaron en forma de una pesadez y un suelo que tras unos instantes, les llevo al olvido total.

.

.

CONTINUARA.

.

.

/

Y bueno queridos lectores…aquí terminamos el primer capítulo. Como pueden ver, nuestros héroes; la pandilla XY se ha encontrado en el nuevo mundo. Sin poder creerse lo que ven y mucho menos lo que se han encontrado y lamento decirlo, no será lo último. Al menos ya encontraron a quien podría ser sus amigas de este nuevo mundo. Las hermanas Emout, chance y puede que a futuro y si logran sobrevivir su encuentro con el protagonista Ainz…pues puede que consigan ver más de este mundo o cuando menos conocer Nazarith. Pero…eso ser en el próximo capítulo.

Les narro Metal Warrion quien les dice…

SIEMPRE FIRMES.


	3. Capitulo 2: Shalltear Blood Fallen

**Overlord – Choque de los mundos.**

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Shalltear Blood Fallen**_

.

.

Cuando Satoshi volvió a despertar ahora mucho más aturdido lo primero que llego a su psique, fue el frio gélido que le rodeo, hasta el punto de escarcharle alrededor, fue entonces cuando tal sensación le devolvió la consciencia mucho más rápido, cuando despertó de nueva cuenta, Satoshi se encontró rodado de frio gélido y escarcha, pero pudo saber que estaba en un lugar cerrado, abrió los ojos por completo, para darse cuenta de que era una especie de celda o calabozo. No tardo en descubrir que no estaba solo.

Tras haber sacudido la escarcha que le cubría las ropas y hasta su cabello y cejas, Satoshi pudo ver a su alrededor descubriendo al resto de sus amigos, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, así como aquellas dos hermanas a quienes habían rescatado, Satoshi fue inmediatamente a revisarles corroborar que fue lo que sucedió con ellos y si estaban bien.

–Serena. Serena despierta. –Satoshi palpo a la pelimiel que conservaba prácticamente todas sus ropajes, ella no tardó en reaccionar mientras intentaba al igual que el azabache, poder entender que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Que…donde… ¿Satoshi…? –Serena despertó casi de inmediato mientras Satoshi se alegraba de verla a salvo mientras retiraba el resto de su escarcha.

–Gracias a Arceus. Permíteme tengo que revisar a los demás. –Tras decirle esto, Satoshi fue a por las hermanas a fin de repetir el proceso, mientras Serena ya recuperada, fue a por Bonnie y Clemont.

–Chicas. Despierten, vamos. –Satoshi palpo ligeramente a las hermanas que habían sido colocadas ahí junto a ellos, como si estos fuesen una especie de prisioneros. Finalmente, cuando despertaron todos finalmente pudieron reconocer más de su entorno. Sobre todo el frio y la gélida neblina que se mantiene a escasos centímetros del suelo. En medio de una celda gélida.

.

.

–Bueno en todo caso y por lo que puedo ver…estamos en una celda…una celda helada. –Clemont dedujo hábilmente mientras enfocaba sus lentes y claro, observaba nítidamente la reja de barras de frio metal que se interponía entre ellos y el pasillo dantesco que se ubicaba fuera del recinto relativamente pequeño donde se encontraban.

–¿En serio hermano…no me digas…? Si no me dices no lo hubiera sabido nunca. –Bonnie estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su hermano que estaba a buena altura para darle con todo.

–Clemont esto es serio. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? –Satoshi revisaba los hechos intentando ir atrás, antes de que se durmiese y obviamente, después de haber sido capturados por ese espectro malvado y sus esbirros. Irónicamente, ninguno de ellos pudo recordar nada por encima de su silencio que cayo cuando fueron hechos prisioneros.

Sin embargo nada pudo sentirse incomodidad así como el frio gélido y claro el temor presente. Que es lo que iba a suceder con ellos, fue entonces cuando un súbito retumbo les tomó por sorpresa, todos incluidas las hermanas Emout un segundo temblor repentino hizo que todos ellos se agrupasen instintivamente, no sabían que había producido ese sonido pero ciertamente pertenecían a algo que se desplazaba hacia ellos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, encontraron la respuesta o mejor dicho, esta vino a ellos entrando en su campo visual, en las afueras de la celda, ahí fue cuando se encontraron con una figura gigante quien se asomó desde el pasillo, deteniendo su aparenten caminata por el pasillo. Era un coloso, se trataba en todo caso de una criatura insectoide erguida su estatura total de al menos unos tres metros de altura, era robusto y balanceaba su peso entre dos piernas y claro está, se ayudaba con una cola serpenteando cual látigo, como si fuese un contrapeso o balancín.

El grueso de su masa muscular, era el dominante así como un conjunto de cuatro brazos, cada uno de ellos coronado por una garra de cuatro dedos con un pulgar invertido como si fuese una especie de brazo mecánico, así como en sus patas se veía este mismo patrón. Su cabeza era ciertamente intimidante. Fungiendo una suerte de casco, pero que en realidad era su rostro una mezcla quimérica de escarabajo, hormiga y mantis religiosa, todo este caparazón o exoesqueleto lustroso en un patrón azul metálico y negro ocre. Era sin duda intimidante y más cuando veían que aun por encima del nivel del techo, este ser aún se había inclinado para observarles cual viles pestes.

–Así que ustedes son la presa del ser supremo. No parecen gran cosa… –Tras haber repasado un escrutinio sospechoso sobre ellos, volvió la vista a sus subordinados; un grupo de seres insectoides tan grandes como un hombre corpulento, y por si fuese poco, igual o más robustos, en parte por la constitución insectoide y en parte…por su verdadera fuerza física. –Sin embargo Ainz sama se ha visto interesado en ustedes…así que no pondré en juicio su elección, y me limitare a cumplir sus órdenes. –En ese momento el gigante insecto de azul metálico, dio la orden y la reja de intrincado diseño se separó tanto arriba como abajo mientras que los chicos se hicieron para atrás, intentando quizás evitar lo que venía. –El señor Ainz ha decretado que les someta a la prueba de Shalltear. Siéntanse bendecidos…simple mortales…recibirán los regalos de una belleza como ella. –El gigante bufo vapor gélido, pero el gesto era uno claramente molesto. Celoso tal vez.

Satoshi, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie así como Enri y Nemu, no pudieron hacer nada en cuanto los subordinados del gigante, fueron a por ellos, y sin ningún cuidado, les tomaron y sacaron de la celda congelada. Satoshi y Clemont no pudieron ni meter las manos cuando todos estos seres les sujetaron casi hasta lesionar sus extremidades y les sacaron arrastrando de ahí. Las chicas tuvieron ligeramente un trato más suave pero con tremendos insectos monstruosos, el tacto además de ser horrible era doloroso por la misma naturaleza de estos seres.

Cuando fueron sacados de la celda, el monstruo dio buen ver y ordeno llevarles a rastras. Fue cuando los jóvenes miraron que literalmente se encontraban en una prisión congelada, ciertamente si ellos se quejaban del frio presente en la celda, la situación empeoro una vez les sacaron de la celda. Esto debido al intenso frio que corría cual ventisca, como si aquel enorme recinto aún más alto de su techo, viniese de alguna especie de puerta o ventana. La ventisca cubrió de escarcha casi de inmediato mientras el aliento se plasmaba a escasos centímetros de sus rostros. Pese al frio que domino su cuerpo, ellos pudieron notar como estos seres no parecían inmutarse por nada, era como si estuviesen en su entorno.

Satoshi entendió ahora porque habían despertado cubiertos de escarcha, después de todo; este sitio parecía haber sido escavado dentro de in glaciar. No sabía cómo rayos habían pasado de un clima en el bosque donde despertaron todos, a este sitio tan frio como el polo norte o el polo sur. Aun así y pese a lo que quisiera pensar, esto sería complicado, debido a que el frio les estaba martillando con tanta injuria que apenas y podían mantenerse quietos pues el escalofrió los había convertido en estatuas saltarinas casi de inmediato.

Mientras el camino por aquella mazmorra, si es que podía haber una descripción similar, estuvo lleno de pasillos blanquizco y escarchados con muros de tono azulado grisáceo, iluminado por grandes tragaluces o mejor dicho…aberturas en el techo que dejaban entre ver, un cielo nublado del cual caían copos de nieve sin ninguna contemplación. Apenas el grupo pudo notarlo, un alarido sumamente aterrador tomo por sorpresa a los chicos, forzándose a volver la vista hacia uno de sus costados. Lo que vieron, les horrorizo por completo.

Del otro lado de una especie de enrejado que servía de mirador hacia otro recinto distinto al que ellos se encontraban, pudieron presencia un grupo de hombres siendo torturados de las formas más dantescas una que la anterior. Un total de veinte individuos que eran despojados de sus hábitos, una suerte de togas o túnicas de color negro y plata cuyos elementos presentes; bandoleras, cintos con bolsillos, guanteletes y faldares, hacían pasar a esas vestimentas por una suerte de equipos medievales arcaicos a ojos de los jóvenes, sobre todo del extranjero y sus seguidores.

Ya expuestos, estos hombres eran sometidos a todo tipo de tortura draconiana, desde el desollamiento en vivo, aplastamiento y mutilación de extremidades o incisiones en zonas específicas de su anatomía para prolongar el dolor lo más posible. Espectáculo que se desarrolló a lo largo de ese recinto, lleno de otros tantos objetos de tortura, mesas de trabajo donde estos sujetos eran colocados y claro está, alijos de montones de objetos afilados y puntiagudos. El desfile de carnicería fue sencillamente demasiado como para que todos en ese grupo de chicos y dos niñas pudieran siquiera mantener la vista. ¿Esto les iba a pasar a ellos también? Ante tal duda, ni Satoshi ni los demás podían tener fuerzas suficientes para intentar escapar, quizá seguro morirían si continuaban su marcha por ese sitio.

.

.

La vista ahora se presentó como la que era la entrada a una gran catacumba, aunque el término se quedaba corto para describir las dimensiones de dicho recinto, ahora presente a nuestros ojos. Una verdadera necrópolis o bien, un templo a la muerte se erguia sobre nuestros hombros, un techo que simplemente desaparecía en la oscuridad presente en ese sitio, y aun así, la penumbra permitía tener una visión más o menos decente de ese lugar, con una arquitectura claramente de toque clásico y mezcla de tonos góticos y renacentistas envueltos en un aire oscuro y muerto. Era la entrada de una gran puerta bipartida, donde se alcanzaban a notar bajorrelieves de bestias y seres demoniacos y al mismo tiempo, angelicales tallados en el metal de las mismas puertas. Sin embargo estas nunca se abrieron. En su lugar un destello de luz en tono azul, se manifestó con la velocidad de un pestañeo y de un momento a otro, Satoshi y su grupo así como las hermanas Emout habían sido materializados aun sujetos por los esbirros de aquel ser insectoide gigante. El mismo noto ahora el estado de sus prisioneros, pese al hecho de haberles sacado del frio, lo cierto es que aún se veían bastante decaídos como para sentir el cambio inmediato que tenían pero ya sea un inicio.

–Bastante decepcionante debo admitir. –Lanzo este comentario sin nada más. –Iré a presentar mi respeto a Shalltear, colóquenlos en el mausoleo central. –Acto seguido el líder de estos seres partió por uno de los grandes corredores de esa necrópolis a ojos de Satoshi y sus amigos que poco a poco iban reaccionando frente al cambio de entorno.

.

.

Una vez llegaron a dicho sitio; una suerte de estructura dentro de esta necrópolis claramente ubicada de forma que el camino obligase a dar un rodeo o bien entrar a la misma. Los chicos fueron arrojados al suelo sin ninguna compasión, logrando con esto despabilarlos lo suficiente para que pudiesen reaccionar a que el viaje se había acabado y que de aquí en adelante debían de avanzar por cuenta propia. Satoshi les confronto mientras Clemont ayudaba a levantar a su hermana y Serena intentaba lo mismo con las dos hermanas. Cuando hubieron levantado todos, el azabache cayó ante ello0s siendo empujado por uno de aquellos hombres mantis., si en una forma descriptiva podíamos llamarles así.

Todos vieron así como el azabache como el que parecía el líder designado señalo con su pata o mano indicándoles que entrasen al sitio. De más está decir que los chicos no tuvieron más opción que hacer lo que les ordenaron.

.

.

–¿Quien se creen que son ellos? –El azabache reclamo mientras Serena y Clemont le ayudaban a incorporarse.

–Déjalos Satoshi, lo mejor es hacer lo que nos dicen y entrar. –El genio rubio explayo. Tenía razón.

–Entremos. No queda más opción. –Finalmente Enri tuvo el valor de levantar la voz para incitar a sus rescatadores. Hasta ese momento ellas solo habían limitado su contacto a afirmaciones y negaciones y una ocasional palabra.

El mausoleo central no era otra cosa que un gran salón de forma octagonal la cual era coronada por una enorme cúpula en su parte más alta y de la cual colgaban cinco candelabros en forma de araña que prestaban una iluminación aceptable en todo ese salón, siendo apoyada por el resto de antorchas de aspecto extraño, que emanaban una luz más fuerte pero en orden secundario o de apoyo. Ahí en el centro del vestíbulo, una sección circular en el medio del recinto se pronunciaba como pequeña depresión siendo una serie de pequeños escalones que creaban una suerte de grada o palco donde un grupo de personas podía sentarse tranquilamente. Una alfombra carmesí interconectaba esta con sus cuatro salidas en patrón de cruz. Falsas ventanas se extendían alrededor de los muros, siendo cubiertos por cortinas de satín cobrizo. En cierto modo, aquel sitio parecía tener un ambiente más acogedor y vivo. Esa fue la impresión de los presentes cuando entraron. Ahí estaban todos a escasos metros de la puerta por la que habían ingresado en cierto modo pensaron que el sitio debería estar ocupado…no fue sino hasta que Bonnie y Nemu respectivamente jalaron las faldas de Serena y Enri para señalar a vista de todos que alguien más estaba ahí.

La luz súbitamente disminuyo hasta ser un entorno más opaco y en penumbras, sorpresivamente un camino de velas se materializo en ese lugar trazando la silueta de la cruz y congregándose en derredor de aquel circulo donde sorpresivamente, una persona apareció.

A vista de todos, era una figura femenina. Una mujer de estatura baja o bien una joven quizá de una complexión, similar a la de Serena, yacía de pie en el centro de dicho recinto. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco, desde su larga falda que parecía tener una suerte de corpiño o faldar debajo de la prenda, pasando por su cintura y brazos siendo todos su cuerpo enjaulado por lo que podría considerarse un vestido de corte victoriano, el cual parecía mas una especie de armazón colocado sobre la figura de la joven para que ella pudiera lucir toda esa esplendorosa gala y pureza. Un sombrero de ala larga y corte medio coronaba sus rizos rubios que eran tan largos que aun a esta distancia podían relucir por detrás de la cintura de la joven.

La singularidad vino de la mano de su rostro, el cual era cubierto detrás de una máscara de carnaval en color negro y rojo, que dibujaban la expresión de burla o risa de un ser malvado, una especie de espectro o demonio. Esta mascara tomo por sorpresa a los chicos sin embargo apenas Satoshi y sus amigos notaron esta, suavizaron un poco su porte, contrario de Enri y Nemu, y es que en sus simples vidas nunca habían estado en presencia de este tipo de máscaras, aun así no había que bajar la guardia, después de todo. Fueron hechos prisioneros por un espectro con rostro esquelético y fueron custodiados por un monstruo quimera de mantis, y hormiga de gran tamaño. Así que no es que fusen a esperar a alguien normal… ¿O sí?

Apenas terminaron su escrutinio de aquella mujer cuando esta les enfoco, centrando toda su atención en ellos cada uno, o eso es lo que parecía a simple vista. A esta distancia ninguno de ellos podía intuir si el ojo de aquella mascara era propio de esta o si era indicio de algo detrás de esta última. Entonces vieron como ella levanto su mano derecha y con esta les señalo haciéndoles indicación de que se acercasen. Esto hizo vacilar a los chicos.

.

.

–Creo…que quiere que vayamos. –Serena dijo mientras miraba a todos los de su alrededor. La respuesta vendría de parte de alguien ajeno al grupo.

–Bienvenidos…insignificantes roedores…han tenido la dicha de ser mis invitados esta noche. Aquí en mis dominios…yo…Shalltear Blood Fallen, la guardiana de esta cripta, les doy mis felicitaciones. –Shalltear abrió sus manos cual abanicos para confirmar lo que sus palabras clamaban.

–¿Felicitarnos? –Serena pregunto. –¿Por qué?

–Sencillo pequeña…–La voz de shalltear podría sonar muy juvniel como para que llamase pequeña a la pelimiel pero decidieron no objetar nada. –Son los primeros en haber venido hasta aquí abajo. Eso quiere decir que Ainz Sama en verdad tiene interés en ustedes…pese al hecho de ser insignificantes humanos. –Esta aclaración dioautomaticamente la respuesta. Shalletear Blood Fallen podría parecer humana pero no lo era. –Ahora…rendios ante mi inigualable belleza. –Ofrecio asiento en aquel círculo iluminado.

–Bueno…supongo…supongo…deberíamos hacerlo. –Clemont estaba temblando de las rodillas.

–La verdad no sé qué otra ocas hacer…mejor complacerle. –Satoshi se sumó mientras en cauteloso andar comenzaron a caminar hacia donde la chica o mujer joven se hallaba, al momento Nemu se negó a avanzar…cosa que detuvo los chicos. – ¿Que sucede?

–No quiero ir. –Fue la simple respuesta de Nemu tras abrazar a su hermana.

–Está asustada. Y yo también. –Enri entro en su defensa.

–Entiendo. –Dijo Satoshi. –Igual nosotros estamos asustados…pero…de momento no tenemos más opciones. Quizás…quizás si hablamos con ella podamos averiguar algo y encontrar salida todos esto. –El azabache noto la clara incomodidad de las hermanas. –Te prometo que no pasara nada. No lo permitiré. –Ciertamente estaba mintiendo, pero en el corazón muy en el corazón, Satoshi esperaba poder hacer algo que ayudase a sus amigos a salir de esta, de lo contrario no sabría que más hacer. Y parecio que esto logro convencerles porque tras decirles esto terminaron aceptando.

.

.

Finalmente se vieron cara cara frente a Shalltear, descubriendo que en cierto modo no parecía ser mayor que Serena o incluso Enri, y ciertamente no tenía más altura que la pelimiel, así fue como lo vieron ellos, de pie en el contorno de aquel circulo que bajaba un par de escalones a lo que parecía ser una cómoda comunitaria, con varios cojines y una gran alfombra de color morado o vino debajo de los cojines o almohadas de colores similares. Esto último era tan raro que bueno la duda se sembró en todos ellos. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí sola? ¿Y que es lo que deseaba?

.

.

–¿Shalltear Blood Fallen…Por favor podrías ayudarnos? – Satoshi se aventuró a iniciar el dialogo.

–Tienes modales a pesar de ser una alimaña. Bien…eso depende…depende si pueden ayudarme ustedes a mí. –Los chicos prestaron atención mientras la chica levanto su vista hacia Satoshi, como si a través de la máscara pudiese notar su verdadera mirada. A estas alturas pudieron contemplar su cabello rubio y la piel de sus manos pálidas, casi blancas.

–¿Ayuda? –Satoshi vacilo… ¿Eh no se en que podamos ayudar?

–Yo te diré como…pero…primero necesitas acercarte. –¿Y en cierto modo esto fue algo que alerto a todos, lo último que Satoshi pensaba era en evadir esto pero sin embargo, que alternativa tendría. Satoshi no sabía qué hacer. En todo caso…que iba a hacer como alternativa? Sin poder hacer más, Satoshi dio el paso para adentrarse al círculo. Dos pasos fueron suficiente para estar de frente a aquella joven. Ante ella Satoshi intuía nerviosismo, de una forma u otra la voz de aquella joven le resulto tremendamente escalofriante.

–¿Cómo…como puedo ayudarte? –Satoshi se aventuró a cuestionar mientras la joven levantaba su dedo índice, apenas el joven termino de hacer esta pregunta, la joven poso su índice sobre los labios del chico a gesto de que guardase silencio. Acto seguido ella tomo la máscara con la otra mano y en pocos momentos, esta cayó al suelo frente a ella y al joven azabache.

Satoshi tuvo temor cuando vio aquellos luceros rubí rojizo, en cierto modo sentía la necesidad inmediata de salir de ahí, de alejarse de esa joven, no…de ese monstruo. Increíble a su parecer, que tras ver el rostro de la chica, genero un efecto de congelamiento, se quedó ahí estático sin poder hacer más. Mientras ahora el rostro descubierto de una niña de pálido semblante cual difunto, mostraba una sonrisa traviesa poseedora de un par de ojos carmín, esa niña mostraba una pequeña perla sobresaliendo de debajo de su labio, era…un colmillo.

–Necesito que sacies mi sed… –¿Satoshi enfoco la vista de Satoshi sobre los ojos carmines de esa joven. –Y mi apetito también… –Dijo ambos apetitos. Fue lo que le dijo. Y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, ella le beso en los labios. Y ahí comenzó el terror.

Satoshi sintió una ligera punzada en sus labios y de repente estos e adormecieron al mismo tiempo que una especie de entumecimiento y algún tipo de calambre se iba extendiendo a lo largo de todas las terminales nerviosas de su rostro y progresivamente del resto de s cuerpo. Cuando aquella joven le soltó, este no pudo soportar su propio peso y sus piernas le fallaron. El azabache cayó al suelo donde comenzó a temblar enérgicamente como si recibiese descargas eléctricas. Provocando tremendo susto en sus amigos y las hermanas Emout.

–¡Satoshi! –Serena grito mientras se arrojaba sobre el chico quien intentaba tomar entre sus brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza intentando ayudarle de alguna forma posible. Descubriendo con horror como las pupilas del chico se dilataban y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza. –¿Qué le hiciste? –Exclamo con furia repentina aquella desconocido quien no solo había robado el beso de labios de su amor secreto sino también por haberlo envenenado.

–¿Eh…que dices…? Ese no debería de ser tu principal preocupación. Más bien deberías preocuparte por lo que va a pasar contigo y tus demás amigos. El rostro de Shalltear mostro una sonrisa déspota y egocéntrica, la joven en su sonrisa les mostro a los jóvenes algo que ninguno de ellos, ni Serena, Clemont y Bonnie por su procedencia, supieron identificar muy bien. Enri y Nemu tuvieron más miedo cuando lo recordaron de aquellas leyendas y relatos.

–Vam…pi…ro… –Serena articulo y entonces…saltear sujeto el rostro de Serena con ambas manos mientras le jalaba hacia sí. Los hermanos Meyer y las hermanas Emout quedaron en shock ante lo que miraban, instintivamente habían retrocedido pero fueron sujetados por varias manos pálidas que les agarraron desde atrás, fue entonces cuando Clemont volvió la vista por encima de su hombro y pudo ver como detrás de ellos y en derredor de ese sitio un grupo numeroso de mujeres…de rasgos similares a los de la mencionada Shalltear; ojos carmesís, piel pálida y afiladas uñas en sus manos, se habían aparecido justo a sus espaldas para córtales el paso.

Mientras Clemont y las chicas conocían de primera mano al sequito de novias vampiro de la Elder Vampira Shalltear Blood Fallen, esta última había clavado la mirada en Serena, ella y la pelimiel se había confinado a sí mismas en el centro de aquel circulo, dejando que Satoshi moviéndose torpemente en el perímetro del mismo, musitando palabras inteligibles. La joven de ojos celestes se sentía acorralada, no importaba lo que hiciera, su cuerpo no le obedecía, solo podía intentar alejarse de la noble vampira que le sometía.

–¡Mírame a los ojos! –Shalltear apretó más su agarre sobre Serena, quien no pudo evitar hacer lo que le ordeno, al final ella enfoco su mirada chocando la luz de sus zafiros, contra el brillo maligno de los rubíes que Shalltear tenía. En ese momento una pesadez profunda le invadió…tomando control de sus acciones y su mente. Los ojos abiertos cual platos de Serena se entrecerraron, sus pupilas ensombrecieron cuando un aura rojiza se manifestó en su iris…indicando que el control mental había sido asegurado.

–¡Serena! –Clemont y Bonnie llamaron a su amiga. Al ver que su forcejeo había cesado. Shalltear sonrió mientras relamía sus labios y se preparaba a besar a la pelimiel. Así fue y de igual modo que la vampira había tomado los labios del azabache, había sido situación similar ahora tomaba los labios de la pelimiel, los cuales degusto con saña.

–Ahhh si…el sabor virginal de una ninfa. Hace mucho que no probaba tal néctar…Si…Ainz sama ha sido bueno conmigo…me ha hecho un gran regalo. Seis presas…dos mozos y cuatro vírgenes…un gran presente… –Shalltear sonrió excitada. –Vamos a hacer de esta ocasión algo…especial. –La vampira sostuvo a Serena en uno de sus brazos, mientras con su mano libre, ordeno erguirse. Justo en ese momento; Satoshi que había estado cada vez más calmo y quieto comenzó a retorcer sus extremidades, mientras gimiendo guturalmente, comenzó a erguirse cual resucitado que rompe las cadenas de la muerte.

Cuando vieron esto los chicos apresados no pudieron creerlo de nueva cuenta. Su amigo y salvador obedecía cual zombi vudú los designios del vampiro y entonces…tras erguirse, abrió sus ojos…mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas y rodeadas de esa aura carmesí. En su momento, la postura caída y quejumbrosa del azabache fue coronada con su cabeza ligeramente caída a un lado y su brazo extendido queriendo alcanzar a los chicos que antaño eran sus amigos…ahora eran sus presas.

–Ahhhhhh –Satoshi estaba vivo, pero su mente había sido controlado por Shalltear y ahora, cual marioneta; le ordenaba ir a por sus amigos.

–Hace mucho que no creaba sirvientes tan apuestos como él…quizás…deba pedirle a Ainz-sama que me lo quede para mí…tal vez pueda convertirlo en mi edecán personal, mejor que estas novias vampiras. Y si la ocasión se presenta…quizá lo idóneo sea que siga siendo virgen…pero claro…eso no aplica para ustedes. –Shalltear entrecerró su mirada siniestra, sellando así el mal augurio que los chicos estaban próximos a experimentar.

El ultraje era algo común independientemente de los humanos, y otras razas semi-humanas. Puede que en Ygdrassil las cosas no fuesen así, debido a la regla dorada impuesta por los creadores de ese mundo…pero en este nuevo mundo…todo era tan natural y normal como el respirar. Lejos de Nazarith, todos fuera aprovechaban el despojos de la guerra. El saqueo y el pillaje eran la cuota diaria. Humanos y semi-humanos y diversas otras razas hetero-morfas aprovechaban unos de otros y a la inversa. Y al menos en este caso…ese había sido el destino de aquellos extranjeros venidos al nuevo mundo…su recibimiento; convertirse en juguetes de un vampiro.

.

.

CONTINURA

.

.

/

Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Sinceramente me iba de lleno a plasmar la violación del grupo a manos de Shalltear pero ciertamente ya no quiero tocar el tema de lemon debido a situaciones vistas anteriormente y la forma negativa de aceptación del mismo, esto como negativa respuesta a la obra del Sr. Guillermo del Toro, así que mejor dejarlo a criterio del lector. En fin qué más da, aquí dependerá de su respuesta, si piden lemon se los daré en el siguiente capítulo. Pero si nadie opina nada seguiré la historia como debe ser.

Sin más que añadir me despido. Les narro Metal Warrion quien les dice…

.

.

SIEMPRE FIRMES.


	4. Capitulo 3: Ainz Oawl Gown Inmortal King

**Overlord – Choque de los mundos.**

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 3: Ainz Oawl Gown**_

.

.

–De acuerdo al informe de Aura, sobre las áreas colindantes…aún no hemos tenido contacto con algún otro jugador de Ygdrassil. Ella aún está en proceso de expandir el área de acción de sus exploradores, hasta los grandes bosques cercanos a Nazarick. Nuestras patrullas aún siguen en campaña por alguna otra pista de posibles indicios. –La voz suave de la succubo _Albedo_ , "la hija" de _Tabula Smaradina_ ; otros de los Seres Supremos que ayudaron a fundar el glorioso Gremio de _Ainz Oawl Gown_ , se encontraba de pie a lado del escritorio personal en el estudio privado del último de los Supremos, y gobernante indiscutido de la gran Metro-Tumba de Nazarick; _Ainz Oawl Gown_ …quien hasta hace una semana y aproximadamente, había sido un hombre de negocios de alguna firma japonesa, y que respondía al nombre de Satoru Susuki. Sin embargo, hoy por hoy aceptaba su nueva identidad con responsabilidad y cautela.

–Además, parece que la unidad de lanzadores mágicos, comandadas por ese hombre, _Nigun_ era el comandante de esta orden de fuerzas de elite; nombrados como el manuscrito del Iluminado, y pertenecen a una facción denominada como la _Teocracia Slane_. –Albedo leyó parte del informe para posteriormente entregarlo al supremo Ainz, quien vio detenidamente el informe colocado en su escritorio.

–La teocracia Slane... –Ainz, se mostró interesado en la susodicha facción que había confrontado en las afueras de Villa Carne, al final de ese día que decidió intervenir para ayudar a los pobladores, expulsando a los caballeros de imperio de Baharuth. Como había sospechado, y como ahora lo confirmaba…la aparición de supuestamente dos facciones distintas en un mismo momento y lugar, fueron demasiado sospechosas y este informe terminaba dándole la razón. Aquellos supuestos caballeros de Baharuth, no eran más que impostores de parte de la Teocracia Slane, que intentaban un acto de incriminación. Algo que en el antiguo mundo reconocerían claramente como un acto de falsa bandera.

–Gobllins, Ogros, Argonians, Kajithas y Elfos entre otros similares. –Ainz listo. –Según los primeros informes, son una especie de facción que cree que la humanidad debería unirse contra las demás razas. Puede que por el momento sea peligroso entrar en contacto con ellos. Lo ideal sea mantenernos en bajo perfil, hasta que averigüemos mucho más sobre este nuevo mundo. –Ainz fue tajante con esta manda, confiaba en sus aliados y claro su encuentro con aquellos enemigos había demostrado lo fuerte que era en realidad para este mundo, sin embargo el conocimiento otorgaría una mejor forma de intervenir, por lo que aun inseguro de todas sus capacidades, Ainz prefería ser cauto. Este era un nuevo mundo y todo era desconocido. Y aún estaba la duda de ¿Qué había sucedido realmente con su persona? No como Ainz Oawl Gown, título que tomo por el gremio y del que se aseguraría, nadie de este mundo que no le conociera antes, lo identificara.

Pese a su desconocimiento del mundo y de sus secretos, Ainz y en alguna parte de su ser, Satoru Suzuki, estaba seguro que posiblemente algún otro jugador de Ygdrassil habría llegado aquí, entonces aun esperaba la posibilidad de que descubriese que había sucedido. Sin embargo…

– ¿Por ultimo…que haremos respecto a esa aldea humana? –Albedo cuestiono con sutileza.

–La aldea Carne es el único punto de apoyo que obtuvimos en términos amistosos. Evitemos crear una imagen negativa ante ellos. –Cuando Ainz decidió ir a ese lugar y aparecer ante el mundo, lo hizo con el fin de capturar a esos niños. Mas no entrometerse en ese conflicto, como termino haciéndolo, aunque al final de cuentas, obtuvo más de lo que esperaba; los aldeanos y sobre todo el alcalde le proporcionaron información más que suficiente para adelantar muchos meses de ventaja táctica, sin olvidar que había forjado una buena impresión y potencial alianza con el líder de una orden de caballería del reino de Restize. Lo que le permitió aún más información sobre la región donde se encontraban y las facciones que ahí vivían. Frente a todo esto y complementado con lo que obtuvo de los hombres de Nigun y de este mismo antes de matarle, compensaron más que suficiente su conocimiento de este nuevo mundo, por lo que al final no pudo considerarlo del todo una pérdida de tiempo.

–Por cierto, ya para finalizar… ¿Qué planes tiene para esas…inferiores crías que capturo? –Albedo distorsiono ligeramente su bello rostro en una mueca de molestia. Ainz le miro mientras pensaba como responderle. Ainz no era tonto, sabía muy bien que decir, se lo había dicho a si mismo muchas veces mientras había estado solo en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, ¿Que podría decirle a Albedo?

Como ya se había mencionado Ainz no era tonto. Solo que tampoco sabía que hacer o que decir…ciertamente en el sentido que explicase qué diablos había pasado.

.

.

La respuesta era simple. En el viejo mundo, Ainz…o debería decir, Satoru Suzuki…había en algún momento de su niñez conocido o tenido su encuentro con la franquicia de pokemon, más precisamente su anime. Si bien su abuela odiaba aquellos animes de la prehistoria, su abuelo había sido un gran fan de la misma. Cosa que compartió con su padre y que a su vez en su momento compartió con él. Pese a que Satoru era un niño que pudo disfrutar de todos los medios de entretenimiento que la década de los 2100 y 2110 le pudieron proporcionar, ciertamente no pudo negarse a la dinámica de entretenimiento que ofrecía pokemon, pese a ser una franquicia que se fue al garete en la segunda década del siglo pasado, no pudo negar que mucho de este le gusto.

Seria necedad decir que Ainz no sabía quiénes eran ese grupo de chicos y quien era su líder. La sorpresa aquí vino de la siguiente forma. Pese a todas las más locas y desquiciadas posibilidades, Satoru nunca imagino que fuese a encontrarse a Satoshi Katsumoto y sus amigos en este nuevo mundo. Si tuviese rostro, Ainz tendría una mueca de incredulidad que Albedo podría haberse asustado, sin embargo, su actual aspecto le era perfectamente benéfico al permitirle omitir sus emociones a los demás. Pero…oh esto era asombroso. Ainz...es decir Satoru, había tenido en tan alta estima al protagonista de ese anime arcaico que ciertamente lo consideraba un héroe al lado de otros grandes de los animes de antaño y algunos más que surgieron posteriormente. Sin embargo, eso solo había sido un vestigio de su humanidad, y más precisamente de su niñez. Pero ahora…

.

.

–Esos niños…eh descubierto algo muy importante como para dejarlo pasar…Albedo.

–Me pregunto qué importancia que merezca su atención podrían despertar esos odiosos humanos.

–Pueden no parecerlo Albedo pero…ciertamente estos humanos me resultan de interés…tengo una sospecha, sin embargo…me limitare a decirles de momento que los quiero tener para mi propio uso. –Se limitó a responder.

–Me disculpo por la intromisión. –Albedo ofreció sus disculpas.

–Estas perdonada Albedo. –Ainz le tranquilizo inmediatamente, sin embargo,…

–No soy digna de esas palabras…por favor. Úseme como y cuando a usted le plazca. –Ella se embeleso.

–Eh…Albedo…yo modifique tus opciones de personaje…entiende que eso no fue correcto.

– ¿Y es que hay algún problema…? –Respondió ella.

–Eh… –Ainz se detuvo en seco.

–Yo no le veo el problema.

–Pero modifique tus parámetros impuestos por Tabula.

–Tabula Smaradina le perdonara…estoy segura que lo hará…como lo haría un padre cuando su hija se casa.

–Eh… –Ainz cuestiono. Quizás divagando un poco en tomar en cuenta lo que decía Albedo, sin embargo, su charla se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas dobles de su estudio fueron abiertas de golpe. Provocando que los dos se separasen y a la vez fueran tomados por sorpresa, pese a la naturaleza heteromorfa de ambos.

– ¡Lord Ainz! –Shalltear Blood Fallen, la guardiana de los primeros tres pisos de la tumba de Nazarith, el Elder vampiro y npc más fuerte de la tumba de Nazarith, solo por debajo de Albedo. –Lord Ainz! –Por increíble que parezca, la joven Shalltear venia corriendo y se mostraba totalmente afligida cual magdalena, mezcla de pánico y shock algo raro en ella quien por norma mostraba una actitud traviesilla y juguetona. La chica clavo las manos de golpe mientras encaro de golpe a Ainz sama mostrando su rostro muy alterada con sus bellos ojos de color rubí totalmente llorosos.

–¿Shalltear…que rayos crees que haces? –Le dijo Albedo mientras estrujaba sus puños y totalmente encabronada por haber sido interrumpida de su encuentro amoroso con Ainz-sama.

–Espera Albedo…deja que me encargue de esto. –Dijo Ainz mientras levantaba la mano hacia la supervisora Albedo, posteriormente volvió su atención a Sahlltear que por como mostraba su rostro lloroso y casi moquiento, parecía como si hubiese hecho alguna ofensa mayúscula, decidió cuestionarle. –¿Que sucede Shalltear? –Le pregunto con voz neutra. Esperando no fuese algo que esperaba.

–¡Lord Ainz…! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóneme...por favor perdóneme! –La pobre chica estaba llorando sumamente afligida. –Quiero que me perdone…por favor… –Definitivamente algo había pasado.

–Tranquilízate por favor Shalltear. –Ainz levanto sus manos para controlar a la chica desesperada, todo esto a vista de una albedo totalmente enojada que solo podía morderse el labio de coraje reprimido.

–Lord Ainz…ha…ha sucedido algo… –Al escuchar dichas palabras Ainz ya supo que todo había valido ma-

.

.

El reconocido cuarto del placer, ubicado en la zona principal del tercer piso de la tumba de **N** azarith, era el recinto en el que Shalltear usualmente pasaba tiempo de calidad con su harem de novias vampiras. Estas llegaban a un número no menor de cien novias. Siendo originalmente npcs generados automáticamente por medio del motor del juego y claro las reglas con las cuales se regía este nivel. Aunque claro, en base al tipo de batalla que desarrollaba su ama. _Shalltear Blood Fallen_ quien era el Elder vampiro de este sequito.

Debido a la cuestión de que todo esto se había establecido antes de la llegada de Nazarith a este nuevo mundo, sencillamente las reglas habían cambiado y Shalltear al ser el ama y señora de estos dominios tenía habilidad de crear novias a voluntad propia. Sin embargo, por ahora no había necesidad de crear más novias de las cien que ya tenía, usualmente le había dado el gusto por devorar a alguna, en parte por el largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última invasión al gremio y la ausencia de presas que degustar. Sin embargo sus ansias caníbales se vieron disminuidas cuando su amo y señor, el ser supremo ahora autonombrado como el mismo gremio…Ainz Oawl Gown le había encomendado una sencilla tarea.

Su excelencia había traído capturas frescas, venidas de este nuevo mundo así que ni a la espera se encontraba, cuando su amo en persona le entrego seis suculentas presas, entregadas de mano de Cocytus, y habrían sido una gran ofrenda, si no fuese porque Cocytus remarco por órdenes de su amo, que aquellos humanos críos, no eran un regalo sino una encomienda para adiestrar en la ideología de servir al supremo.

Shalltear, que en general no se interesaba en temas así, lo considero extraño, pero no negó ni un segundo en acatar esa encomienda. Claro que esto venia de la mano de la ya solicitada tortura requería para evangelizar a los potenciales nuevos esbirros o peones esclavos de Nazarith. Algo que le gusto, pues si el plan de su amo funcionaba y ella le entregaba buenas noticias, entonces a posteriori, le serian traídos nuevos prospectos para evangelizar y ella podría cobrarse el pago de uno o dos para su gusto.

Cuando Shalltear recapacito en esto, pudo ver a su alrededor nuevamente. Ella se encontraba vestida solo con un corset y un encaje que le permitía mostrar gran parte de su cuerpo y piel pálida, mientras se sostenía sobre nadie más que el azabache que había hipnotizado, claramente postrado boca arriba, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos abiertos casi en forma de cruz, mientras ella se había posado a fin de poder menear sus caderas sobre la entrepierna del chico quien seguía vestido.

Shalltear que se encontraba encima de Satoshi, se estaba masturbando mientras observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquel otro joven que había sido tomado por sus novias estaba siendo apaleado ligeramente por medio de sus pisotones mientras el pobre chico, intentaba levantarse, solo para ser re-machacado por acción de los pies de aquellas jóvenes vampiras.

Por el lado de aquellas jóvenes, estaba siendo sometidas por otras de las novias, mientras que les mantenían acostadas en derredor de aquel circulo, sujetadas al suelo mientras paños húmedos eran atados a sus rostros de forma ajustada, y entonces sus caras fueron cubiertas por medio de paños remojados por chorros de agua, que era vertida encima de forma pausada y por momentos sofocaba a las jóvenes mientras intentaban en vano respirar, siendo el agua lo único que recibían.

Shalltear apretó más sus caderas mientras seguía su masturbación pasiva y en ese momento escucho los tremendos gritos de las ultimas victima; las niñas pequeñas, entonces pudo oír claramente como los llantos volvían a convertirse en risas mientras la chiquillas que estaban amarradas a una suerte de asientos de mármol, eran nuevamente sometidas a un arsenal de plumas y demás instrumentos que eran frotados contra sus plantas, cuellos barrigas, y debajo de sus brazos, arrancándoles risas y carcajadas que las sofocaban a momentos y había entumecido sus abdómenes de tanta risa provocada por parte de las novias que igualmente divertidas saboreaban la dulce piel de sus presas. Obviamente ninguna de ellas recibió la orden de devorar a las humanas pero eso no impedía sonreír predatoriamente mientras dejaban volar su imaginación.

Entre las risas de las niñas, los gemidos de ahogo de las jóvenes, y los quejidos de dolor por el chico rubio mientras era pisoteado por los desnudos pies de sus novias, Shalltear no pudo evitar caer en frenesí mientras el orgasmo se aproximaba, todo su pecho aun debajo del corset y sintiendo los primeros espasmos del mismo, no pudo evitar que el coro de las risas y gemidos le ganase el juicio.

Finalmente Shalltear en un arranque de clímax tenso sus piernas mientras las arrojaba firmes hacia el frente suyo. Dejando caer sus tobillos sobre algo que al escuchar su impacto crujió como algo firme que se rompe.

Shalltear detuvo en seco su clímax cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe, sumado esto con el hecho de sentir inmediatamente algo húmedo manchar los talones de sus pies. En ese momento la vampira anciana en título no edad, volvió su vista hacia abajo…y sintió el verdadero terror.

–¡Hiaaaahhhhhhh! –El grito imprevisto de su ama, provoco un coro de malas fortunas. Pues las novias encargadas de propinar pisotones al chico presionaron con más fuerza de la debida provocando estruendoso crujir en alguna zona debajo de sus cinturas mientras ellas abrieran sus ojos en clara señal de sorpresa. Solo las chicas habían sido dejadas libres mientras sus verdugos detuvieron su actuar. Obviamente algo había sucedido.

.

.

Ainz levanto la sábana blanca mientras miraba el rostro aplastado del cuerpo inerte que había quedado ahí. No podía hacer nada. El azabache estaba muerto. Y la suerte no le había sido igual a su colega varón. Ambos cuerpos estaban en el estudio de Ainz, no muy lejos del salón del trono, mientras las féminas habían sido encadenadas y puestas de rodillas mientras lienzos negros cubrían sus ojos y oídos reduciendo su oído y limitando su vista. Junto a ellas, dos novias vampiras custodiándoles y lejos de todas ellas, Shalltear arrodillada pidiendo perdón a su amo.

.

.

–Por favor Lord Ainz, perdóneme, perdóneme…no era mi intensión, de verdad…yo solo yo solo…

–Tu solo eres una inútil Shalltear. –Replico Albedo. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería? –En cierto modo Albedo no le importaba que los dos humanos habían muerto, de hecho se había maravillado de que Shalltear no les matase a todos, pero al fin y al cabo tuvo que estropearlo como solía hacerlo siempre.

–Descuida Albedo. –Ainz intervino. –Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no creo que el caso requiera una reprimiendo mayúscula a Shalltear. –Finalmente el Overlord exclamo a ambas chicas y a las mencionadas siervas de batalla pléyades, que por curioso que pareciera se encontraban reunidas ahí. –En todo caso esto abre una posibilidad para poner a prueba ciertos experimentos. –Ainz termino de decir esto, mientras abría una especie de portal del tamaño de una mochila que podría considerarse una dimensión de bolsillo, donde metió su mano y esculco un poco antes de obtener una especie de cetro o barra coronada con una gema de color azul celeste de dotes metálicos resplandecientes.

–Ainz sama. –Albedo cuestiono. –¿Qué es eso?

–Una varita de la resurrección…revivirá a ambos chicos una vez lo haya usado sobre él. –Ainz explico brevemente el uso de su ítem, mientras se enfocaba a probar primero con uno de los chicos, él quería ponerla a prueba sobre Ash sin embargo, sabía que esta magia y el ítem en sí, era algo experimental y sus efectos no serían del todo seguros. Así que sin medir más decidió usarla sobre Clemont primero.

Al momento de levantar la sabana que cubría al rubio noto los daños provocados por las novias de Shalltear, era increíble que un simple humano pudiese aguantar tanto castigo, sin embargo debía de recordar que estos humanos habitaban un mundo lleno de criaturas tremendamente poderosas como peligrosas, y de hecho había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de sobrevivirles, era si uno resultaba ser tremendamente fuerte y resistente, cosa que seguro notaria tanto en este joven como el azabache.

Bueno pidiéndole permiso al ahora y de momento finado Clemont, Ainz uso su item. Acto seguido al notar que el efecto no provoco la desintegración del chico sino lo que debió de ocurrir, es decir…un resplandor azulino, Ainz procedió tranquilamente usar su efecto sobre el azabache.

–Albedo…

–Si Ainz sama…

–Por favor lleva a las humanas a la sala del trono. –Demando.

–Si Ainz sama. Pero…que hacemos con Shalltear. –Cuestiono vacilante.

–Un paso a la vez Albedo. Ya pensare en algo para ella. –Ainz estaba molesto con Shalltear…ahora mismo ese enojo había disminuido y ciertamente poco a poco se disipaba. Después de todo había conseguido salvar a su héroe de infancia y a su amigo. Y bueno, solo le quedaba que al despertar, formalizaran presentaciones…el junto a todas sus compañeras. Y una vez hecho el arreglo, se convirtiesen en sus aliados y porque no decirlo; sus mascotas.

.

.

Ciertamente Ainz tenía planes de incursionar en este mundo, pero manteniendo bajo perfil. Tras haber recabado información suficiente en estos días entendió que tarde o temprano iba a necesitar una forma de adentrarse en la sociedad de este mundo conocer sus grupos y facciones para usarles a su favor y solo podría ser posible, si lo hacía desde adentro, tenía pensado actuar bajo (disfraces). Algo que resultaba difícil en primera instancia, debido a que todo el gremio de Ainz Oawl Gown era compuesto por no humanos en su totalidad. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

A su ayuda había llegado algo que no intuyo nunca. Tener a Satoshi Katsumoto y sus colegas resulto una sorpresa sin igual. Pero en todo caso…este evento le prestaba una gran oportunidad. Sometería a sus héroes de infancia para convertirlos en sus esclavos o bien siervos, a quienes usaría a posteriori para comenzar a explorar este nuevo mundo.

El los sometería a su yugo, y sabía lo suficiente para lograrlo.

.

.

–Dime tu nombre. –Ainz Oawl Gown se hallaba sentado en el trono de la gran tumba de Nazarith, a su lado se encontraba Albedo cual supervisora de los guardianes de pie y con las manos al frente en pose de noble, a lado derecho y mucho más cerca de lo normal, estaban tato Shalltear, Mare, Aura, Así como Cocytus y Demiurge quienes al igual que Sebas y las Pleyades estaban presentes para ser testigos de lo que ahí se presentaba. Este sería un día glorioso para Nazarith y para Ainz Oawl Gown.

–Serena…Serena Yvone Gabena. –Obviamente Ainz conocía a la perfección su nombre. –Por favor, tenga misericordia nuestra. –La joven pelimiel nunca levanto la vista solo permaneció ahí arrodillada y temblando, la vista de Ainz nunca le traicionaba. En algún momento de su infancia, considero que las compañeras de Satoshi eran ciertamente…niñas bonitas quizá más bonitas que cualquier idol o modelo juvenil que pudiera existir, se vio tentado a por una vez en su existencia, a tocar la piel de la chica.

Serena que temía ante la presencia de aquel ser sobrenatural, sin embargo nada le preparo para el tanto frio que toco su piel. Ella lanzo un suspiro o un grito suprimido mientras abría los ojos con tal ahínco que casi juraba se saldrían de sus cuencas. Entonces meneo ligeramente la cabeza para ver la huesuda mano gigante cuyos falanges afilados cual garras de bestia, tocaban sutilmente su piel desnuda en la zona de su hombro.

Ainz la sintió, pese al hecho de ser solo hueso, podía sentir la finura de la piel que poseía Serena. Antes de haber hecho contacto en primer lugar, Ainz había anulado todas sus habilidades pasivas a fin de que su toque con la chica le evitase sufrir algún efecto negativo, pero aun así, pudo notar el tremendo susto y el gélido tacto que estaba propiciándole. Aun así quiso tocar su piel y su cabello, fantaseada despierto, pese al hecho de que en si su libido ya no era una reacción natural

Sin embargo aun con Albedo y Shalltear así como las Pléyades y las cuarenta un sirvientas de Nazarih, había suficientes mujeres hermosas con las cuales él podría desfogar toda su fascinación se permitió hacer esto con la joven chica a su merced.

.

.

–¿Misericordia…? Pides mucho viniendo de mi parte, Serena Yvonne. –Ainz dijo esto con sobreactuado marcar. –Las cosas no vienen gratis ni por si solas. –Rompió el encuentro visual que ambos tuvieron por breves instantes para luego caminar a su alrededor, cual predador al asecho. Ainz había sido listo, sabía que en cierto modo sin la presencia de Satoshi o de Clemont y Serena seria la líder del grupo en esta situación, aunque ciertamente lo que sucediese con las dos chicas que había capturado en conjunto no le había interesado del todo. A decir verdad en un principio pensó en liberarles para que volviesen a villa carne, una vez hubo establecido su alianza con ella. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban aquí, debía de pensar en otro uso para ellas. Lo importante era que tenía a Serena, la líder del grupo para negociar los términos de rendición y sumisión total. Ainz debía de emplear todo su talento tomando el rol que le correspondía como el ser supremo y someter a la humana con los términos fijos sin divagaciones.

–¿Que podría ofrecer yo a cambio de pedirle no lastimarnos? Nosotras solo queremos saber porque hemos terminado aquí. –Serena mostraba una mirada triste, lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, pero el miedo de enfrentar a esa existencia imponente…ciertamente ni ella misma sabia como lograba sostenerse aun.

–No. Eso no es todo lo que quieres…Serena. –Ainz se detuvo mientras la veía de rodillas adoptando una actitud de poderío, de hecho, había dado un rodeo completo para enfrentarle desde su flanco izquierdo.

–¿Cómo sabe eso? – Pregunto sorprendida la chica y aun así, manteniendo su postura gacha. A sus espaldas, y a un par de pasos, Enri y las pequeñas estaban en condiciones similares muy afligidas, después de todo…habían visto morir a los únicos hombres del grupo y a criterio de Enri, ellas no tenían ya ningún protector, por lo que simplemente podían intuir la inminente tragedia que arribaba a sus vidas. ¿Cómo podría otra joven como ella fijar un pacto? Y con eminencias de ese nivel…monstruos, sencillamente estaban condenadas.

–Sé muchas cosas sobre ti Serena, de ti y de tus allegados. Pero creo que la mejor forma de convencerte de ello, es quizá…que te diga cuál es tu mayor secreto. –Con esto pudo notar como el rostro de la pelimiel, cambiaba lentamente a una expresión de espanto y luego a una de terror y comprensión, pues una vez ella entendió a qué iba el supremo, Ainz esbozo una sonrisa pesar que externamente su rostro no cambiaba para nada y seguía mantenido ese gesto intimidante de una calavera amenazadora.

–No…no lo sabe. Usted no puede… –La pobre chica casi se asustó al punto de echarse para atrás.

–¿Saber? Saber que amas perdidamente a tu amigo de la infancia, Satoshi Katsumoto. A quien lamentablemente una de mis más preciadas guardianas acaba de asesinar. –Ainz sintió algo extraño en su interior, quizá arrepentimiento, pues haber traído de vuelta la evidencia de lo que ocurrió con Shalltear, de cómo su Satoshi había muerto y junto con él Clemont, provoco que la pelimiel una vez superado su shock, comenzase a llorar amargamente. Sin embargo antes de que se perdiese el momento oportuno, Ainz intervino nuevamente.

–No tienes por qué llorar Serena Yvonne. Pues ante ti tienes la oportunidad de tu vida, el milagro que traerá a tu amado Satoshi de vuelta a la vida. –Ainz se inclinó la mirarla de nueva cuenta esperando su respuesta. Efectivamente, Serena interrumpió casi en un segundo sopesar para dirigir su atención ahora con ánimos de esperanza.

–¿De…de verdad puede hacerlo? –En un cambio abrupto de la situación. Serena ahora estaba mirando atentamente al saupremo este ahora de espaldas.

–Soy el amo y señor de la muerte Serena Yvonne, para mí…la muerte solo es otro estado del ser. Así que puedo revivir a Satoshi…y claro está a su amigo Clemont. Pero claro…todo será bajo un precio. –Aquí es donde Ainz tenía que poner la oferta y esperar a que ella mordiese el anzuelo.

–¿Que…que es lo que desea? Hare todo lo que usted pida… ¡Me convertiré en su esclava de ser necesario! –Esto era algo que en si no se esperaba. –Solo dígame que es lo que desea...de mí su fiel esclava. –Ok esto ya iba en serio. En el interior de la cabeza de Ainz, la presencia de Satoru Suzuki estaba en shcok. ¿De verdad estimaba tanto al chico como para apostar a lo grande? – …mi…mi –Serena enrojecido mientras desviaba la mirada del monstruo ante ella. –¿Mi cuerpo? –Definitivamente la chica iba demasiado lejos.

Si Ainz tuviese ojos en la nuca pudo ver como Albedo y Shalltear, ambas por su lado rompieron sus posturas refinadas para mostrar sus fases y miradas asesinas que solo por protocolo suprimían sus ganas locas de hacer pedazos a esa insignificante humana, que intentaba arrebatarles a su preciado amo y señor. Obviamente como Ainz había dejado la orden tajante de mantener el porte, ambas parecían más fieras enjauladas o estatuas, intentando volver a la vida rompiendo sus cadenas opresoras.

Obviamente, la respuesta también tomó por sorpresa a Ainz, quien realmente no esperaba esto. Y de haber sido alguien más lo habría tomado sin embargo aun siendo el Overlord de la tumba de Nazarith y aun siendo Suzuki Satoru, la idea de tocarla nunca llego a concebirse, de todas formas, el que quisiera hacerlos sus lacayos o siervos no implicaba quererlos o en este caso, desearle en ese sentido. Finalmente y tras haber superado su shock Ainz compuso su porte y tras toser ligeramente, se levantó para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

–No…eso no será necesario. A cambio…deseo algo más. –En ese momento, Ainz dio otro rodeo en torno a Serena mientras en una de sus manos sostenía el auténtico báculo de Ainz Oawl Gown el cual, hacía sonar contra el suelo mientras seguía sus pasos. –Más sin embargo, anhelo algo más. Si…Quiero sumisión. Traeré de vuelta la vida a Satoshi y Clemont, poniéndoles un hechizo especial durante su resurrección. De este modo, si llego a enterarme de que me han traicionado, o intentan escapar a su nuevo destino…los hare morir ante sus ojos. –Ainz dijo estas palabras mientras encaro a Serena apareciendo desde su espalda. Mostrándole su puño, el cual aplasto dando a entender lo que haría con su amado Satoshi y su amigo Clemont. Serena solo pudo mirar aterrada las garras de Ainz, recordando como había visto sangre en aquellas falanges que arrebataron una vida frente suyo, cuando le vieron por vez primera.

–¿Entonces…que es lo que desea de nosotros? –Serena tuvo valor de responder.

–Sumisión ante mi persona, querida Serena. Su adopción por parte de mi amada Nazarith…su adición a mi gran gremio. –Dijo a simple actuar. –El milagro sigue ahí Serena Yvonne. Pero no será algo que siga eternamente….así que toma tu decisión; Serena Yvonne Gabena. –Ainz camino hacia el frente suyo y se detuvo a medio camino de su trono. –No hagan nada pese su elección. –Mascullo esto a sus seguidores.

Serena medito estas palabras por apenas un minuto. Entonces, ella sin más que reflexionar…entrego su libertad y la de Bonnie y las hermanas Emout, con tal de ver su sueño hecho realidad. Satoshi y Clemont nunca sabrían del trato que su amiga haría con el supremo de Nazarih. Alguien que a posteriori aprenderían a recitar cual plegaría: Ainz Oawl Gown…el rey inmortal.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

Bueno querido lectores como verán estamos de vuelta con actualización. Lamentablemente es todo lo que puedo ofrecer al momento. Más que nada porque me encuentro en medio de pruebas para ingreso en ciertos proyectos de importancia que no puedo perder oportunidad. Así pues. Les ofrezco esta continuación bastante modificada para cumplir ciertas expectativas.

Gracias a mi amigo y lector betha "Lector Luigi" logramos confeccionar este capítulo con el objetivo de mostrar el encuentro que tuvieron Satoshi y su grupo (algunos supongo se dieron cuenta ya de que cambie el nombre de Satoshi a Ash y viceversa, un error de escritura para aumentar la velocidad de esta.) con Shalltear Blood Fallen y su harem de vampiras. Que debo añadir, les dieron una suerte de torturas variadas. A principio pensábamos usar unas técnicas más brutales y sanguinarias sin embargo la idea y petición de varios de omitir o no mencionar o enfocar el caso de las pequeñas pues decidimos darle algo más suave por así decirlo.

Ahora a ver qué sucede con el grupo de Satoshi y sus amigos así como las hermanas Emout al haber Serena fijado su sumisión total ante el ser supremo y gobernante de la gran tumba de Nazarith; Ainz Oawl Gown. Pero eso será en otro capitulo

.

.

Este es Metal Warrion diciéndoles como siempre.

.

.

Manténganse firmes.

.

.

 _Previusly – Overlord: Choque de los mundos_

.

.

–¿Eh…que…que esta pasando…? –Satoshi abrió sus ojos mientras miraba perdidamente a todos lados pero con sus movimientos lentos.

–Extraño…no recuerdo que tuviese los ojos carmesíes…un momento… –Ainz se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras estaba en medio de ambas mesas. –Esos son… ¿Colmillos? –Dijo mirando los labios de Satoshi abrirse con anterior gesto desvelando dos afilados colmillos.

–¿Hug…? –Clemont abrió sus ojos con pesadez, llamando la atención de Ainz quien volvió la vista, solo para ver como de encima de los cabellos rubios del chico rebotaban dos orejas caninas de color rubio como sus cabellos y que con movimientos inconscientes sacudieron una vez más, dejando absorto al pobre de Ainz.

–¿Que rayos? –Definitivamente Ainz necesitaba releer las instrucciones de esa varita de la resurrección.


End file.
